Pesadillas
by Sephiroth Takamachi
Summary: Nanoha deberá sobrevivir a sus miedos o lo perderá todo
1. Prologo

-¿Dónde estoy?- Nanoha abrió lentamente los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, intentó mover las manos, pero estaba inmovilizada con unos grilletes, estaba tendida en una mesa de madera, la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación le dejo ver la pared, unas horribles herramientas metálicas cubiertas de sangre estaban colocadas en la pared, Volvió a intentar liberarse pero era inútil, se quedo inmóvil para pensar que hacer, de repente oyó el sonido de una sierra eléctrico y una persona rogando por su vida, después un horrible grito y el sonido de la sierra despedazando carne, Nanoha entró en pánico, debía de salir rápido, una puerta se abrió, una figura en bata blanca y con una bolsa de tela negra con clavos incrustados entró con una sierra eléctrica en una mano y una cabeza cercenada en la otra, cerró la puerta

-¡Suéltame!- Nanoha gritó y forcejeó, el tipo tiró la cabeza y puso la sierra en su lugar en el muro, apretó un botón en la pared y una lámpara muy brillante se encendió arriba de Nanoha, el tipo se acercó y jaló una mesita con varias navajas y cuchillos

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Nanoha observo como tomaba un cuchillo grande y aparentemente afilado, se acercó

-¡No te acerques! - Nanoha forcejeó, el tipo se disponía a atravesarla con el cuchillo, pero algo se oyó en el exterior, el tipo salió a investigar, pero al salir una cuchilla gigante lo partió a la mitad, Nanoha se quedo viendo atónita, una figura gigante pasó enfrente de la puerta arrastrando la gigantesca cuchilla

-se fue- dijo Nanoha en voz baja, estaba sudando frio, sentía una mezcla de terror y alivio, intentó zafarse de los grilletes, al parecer por su sudor podría sacar su mano izquierda

-¡Ya está!- Nanoha saco su mano, se había lastimado pero lo valía, se estiró para alcanzar uno de los cuchillos de la mesa, con el logró abrir el grillete de su mano derecha, después de eso lo demás era pan comido, tomó una hacha del muro ya que no quería tener que ver con la sierra, salió de la habitación, estaba en una especie calabozo, había muchas celdas y adentro de ellas al parecer había gente, pero no parecían normales, solo gemían, Nanoha pensó que debía sacarlos

-¡Aguanten, los liberaré!- Nanoha recorrió el lugar buscando algo para abrir las celdas, encontró una palanca en una pared que decía abierto y cerrado, estaba orientada en cerrado

-Esto servirá- dijo para sí misma y movió la palanca a abierto, todas las celdas se abrieron

-¡Listo!- Nanoha corrió para encontrarse con los "supervivientes"

-¡Tenemos que!- Nanoha se vio interrumpida cuando uno de ellos la atacó

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Nanoha forcejeando contra su atacante, lo aventó de una patada, el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando vio que su atacante tenía la piel de un color pálido, sus brazos habían sido reemplazados por prótesis metálicas, su rostro estaba deformado por una horrible jaula metálica que lo atravesaba

-¡O por dios!- Nanoha observó a los demás, estaban en las mismas condiciones, eran muertos vivientes, todos avanzaron hacia ella

-¡Aléjense!- Nanoha retrocedió, se encontró con un muro, decidida a sobrevivir empuñó su hacha y la agitó violentamente acabando con los enemigos que se encontraba enfrente, al terminar soltó el hacha, tenía lagrimas en los ojos, ni ella misma se creía lo que acababa de hacer, estaba empapada en sangre, miembros cercenados estaban por todo el suelo, sacudió la cabeza

-debo seguir- Nanoha volvió a tomar su hacha y se disponía a continuar cuando detrás de ella se oyó el sonido de una cuchilla siendo arrastrada

-¿De dónde rayos salió?- Nanoha echó a correr hacia el único lugar por el que podía, se topó con unos gruesos barrotes metálicos que le obstruían el paso, rápidamente observó a su alrededor, visualizo otra palanca detrás de ella, rápidamente la accionó y los barrotes se levantaron, más adentro por el pasillo había una puerta de madera, el tipo con la cuchilla se acercaba lentamente, Nanoha corrió sin pensarlo hacia la puerta

-¡Cerrada!- Nanoha golpeo la puerta, Una reja metálica cayó detrás de ella impidiéndole salir de donde estaba

-Estoy atrapada- Nanoha se percató de algo, los muros empezaban a cerrarse

-¡Noooo!- Nanoha busco desesperadamente una manera de salir para no quedar prensada entre los muros, empezó a golpear la puerta de madera con su hacha pero la puerta era resistente, pronto no le quedaba espacio para moverse, sentía como sus huesos se rompían, después se oyó un grito de dolor y desesperación antes de que los muros la aplastaran, un liquido rojo y espeso se esparció por el suelo


	2. El Demonio

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Nanoha gritó fuertemente, se retorcía violentamente entre las sabanas de su cama

-¡Nanoha!- Fate entró en la habitación, la tomó fuertemente y la abrazó

-Estoy contigo, todo estará bien, no tengas miedo- Fate repetía hasta que Nanoha se calmó, estaba empapada en sudor

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Fate, Nanoha asintió

-Es la cuarta vez que sucede esta semana- dijo Fate aun abrasando a Nanoha

-Tienes que superarlo- Nanoha no hizo nada

-Tengo miedo- Susurró Nanoha

-Eres humana después de todo, está bien tenerlo- Fate susurró suavemente, después de un rato salió de la habitación de Nanoha

-¿Volvió a tener otra pesadilla?- Squall estaba afuera de la habitación

-Sí, me preocupa- dijo Fate

-No ha sido la misma desde entonces- Squall observo su reloj, eran las 2 de la madrugada

-Sus pesadillas son cada vez más frecuentes- dijo Fate- Squall, verla así me pone muy triste- dijo Fate secándose una lagrima

-a mi también- Squall la abrazó

-Es mi culpa, si hubiera estado allí ella no habría sufrido esto- dijo Fate

-No es tu culpa, no podríamos haberlo sabido- Squall se separó de Fate

-Pero aun así debí estar con ella- Fate volteo a ver la habitación

-No es necesario culpar a alguien, además Nanoha es fuerte, sabrá sobreponerse- Squall animó a Fate- ahora vallamos a dormir-

-de acuerdo- Fate se retiró, estaba durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes desde que Nanoha estaba mal, por alguna razón Nanoha no quería estar con nadie, casi no comía, ni siquiera salía de su habitación, Fate trataba de hablar con ella pero era inútil, Fate estaba decidida a sacarla en la mañana, Squall volvió a su sillón, se había levantado abruptamente por el grito, No sabía qué hacer, Nanoha estaba sufriendo y el no podía hacer nada, ver a su amiga marchitarse había sido duro, a nadie le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, por eso Vivio y Einhart estaban durmiendo con Subaru y Ginga en lo que arreglaban el problema

Al día siguiente

Nanoha no había dormido, tenía miedo de hacerlo, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, después de retirarse el agua de los ojos volteó a verse al espejo, vio su reflejo en el espejo, pero también vio que se abrió la puerta detrás de ella, una cuchilla gigante se asomó por la puerta, Gritó y rápidamente volteo

-¿Nanoha?- Fate entró por la puerta, Nanoha se sentó en el suelo

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Fate levantándola del suelo

-Nnnnn- Nanoha solo apartó la mirada

-Saldremos a ver a Hayate, será mejor arreglarte, ¿está bien?- Nanoha volteo a verla para después apartar la mirada, a Fate le escurrió una lagrima por la mejilla, le quito la ropa para meterla a la bañera

-Me avisas si está caliente- Nanoha se metió en la bañera

-¿Qué quieres ponerte?- Fate empezó a bañar a Nanoha

-¿quieres un vestido o una falda?- dijo Sonriendo

-lo que sea- susurró Nanoha, Fate continuó

-Vamos ir a comer a aquel restaurante que tanto te gusta- dijo Fate intentando animarla, Nanoha no dijo Nada, poco después terminaron, Fate le puso una blusa y una falda a Nanoha, después la peinó y la maquilló

-Que linda quedaste- Fate sonrió, Nanoha se veía en el espejo, pero no decía nada

-Voy por un sombrero, hay mucho sol- dijo Fate levantándose, Fate busco en el ropero cuando escucho que el espejo se rompía, rápidamente corrió a ver qué había pasado

-¿Nanoha?- Fate vio a Nanoha dándole la espalda al espejo roto

-Compraremos otro después- Fate observo que la mano de Nanoha sangraba un poco, Fate la curó rápidamente

-Bajemos, Squall nos espera- Fate guió a Nanoha hasta la sala

-se ve bien- dijo Squall al ver a Nanoha

-¿Cómo estás?- Squall se dirigió a Nanoha sin éxito

-Aquí esta Raising Heart- Squall le mostro la esferita roja a Nanoha, esta rápidamente apartó la mirada

-Are you all right master? - preguntó Raising Heart, Nanoha no dijo Nada

-Vámonos- dijo Squall, Fate y Nanoha se adelantaron

-Descuida Raising Heart, ella estará bien- dijo Squall a la esferita para después seguirlas

-¡Vaya, aquí vemos a Nanoha al fin al sol!- Dijo Hayate al ver a Fate y Nanoha aproximarse, detrás de ellas iba Squall

-¿Cómo estas Nanoha?- preguntó Hayate, no hubo respuesta

-Creo que no muy bien- Hayate se respondió a si misma

-Entremos- dijo Fate, los cuatro se sentaron en su lugar favorito

-¿Qué quieren pedir?- dijo Squall

-¿Nanoha?- Fate se dirigió a su amiga

-No tengo hambre- dijo la aludida

-Tienes que comer algo- dijo Hayate

-No gracias- dijo Nanoha

-Entonces yo pediré por ti- dijo Fate

-Fate ¿Me acompañas al tocador?- dijo Hayate, Fate asintió y siguió a Hayate, Nanoha y Squall quedaron a solas

-Nanoha, se cómo te sientes- dijo Squall de repente

-Quieres alejar a las personas porque no quieres perderlos- Nanoha cerró los ojos

-Antes eras una persona alegre y llena de Vida, Ahora mírate- Squall se levantó y la tomó por los hombros

-¡Dime algo!- Squall Zarandeó a Nanoha, esta no hizo nada

-¿Por qué insistes en lastimar a los que te estiman?- Squall la soltó

-¡Tú fuiste la que me dijo que debía expresar lo que sentía! ¿Acaso me mentiste?- Squall volvió a su silla, la observó detenidamente

-Tal vez…- Nanoha susurró

-Tal vez…- Squall se acerco para escucharla

-¡Tal vez estarían mejor si yo hubiera Muerto!- Nanoha se levantó y se fue corriendo

-¡Nanoha!- Squall gritó pero Nanoha se siguió alejando, Squall corrió detrás de ella pero la perdió de vista

-¡Maldita sea!- Squall golpeó el muro

Nanoha se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, había corrido bastante, había llegado a un parquecito, los niños jugaban mientras los adultos platicaban, Nanoha se sentó en una banca y los observó durante un rato

-¿Nanoha?- Nanoha volteo para ver a Carim

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Carim se acercó, Nanoha siguió observando a los niños

-¿Estas mejor?- preguntó Carim con tono de preocupación, No obtuvo respuesta

-Eso es un no- Carim se puso enfrente de ella

-Se que no es fácil, pero me gustaría que al menos me miraras cuando te hablo, Nanoha la observó

-Así está mejor- Carim se sentó a un lado de ella

-Dime, ¿Cómo están los demás?- pregunto curiosamente

-Están bien- Susurró Nanoha

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Nanoha?- dijo la rubia, Nanoha se desconcertó

-La Nanoha que conozco hubiera sonreído porque le alegraba que otros estuvieran bien- Carim regañó, Después se le quedo viendo

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- la tomo por los hombros

-Sonríe- Carim sonrió dulcemente –Una cara bonita como la tuya luce mejor con una sonrisa, a Nanoha se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

-¿Por qué lloras?- Carim la abrazó

-Todos alrededor mío peligran- dijo Nanoha entre sollozos

-En teoría sí, pero no es Nada grave- Carim se separó de ella

-Pero siento que algo va a pasar- dijo Nanoha

-No va a pasar Nada, es más, Leeré tu fortuna para que te quedes tranquila ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Carim, Nanoha asintió, Carim sacó unas cartas

-Pensé que solo podías hacer eso en determinadas ocasiones- dijo Nanoha

-Este es otro método- dijo Carim, sacó tres cartas al azar sin verlas y las puso frente a Nanoha

-Voltéalas- dijo Carim, Nanoha Volteó la primera

-El árbol, representa tu pasado, Representa Vida y alegría, las ramas representan a tus amigos y familiares, Fuertes lazos que no se pueden romper- dijo Carim, Nanoha volteo la siguiente

-El castillo, Muros fuertes y confiables para defender a quienes lo habitan, tal vez sea tu corazón- Nanoha bajo la mirada –También alberga esperanza y si se cae, puede levantarse de nuevo mas fuerte- Carim sonrió, Nanoha levantó la ultima, la expresión de Carim cambio completamente al ver la carta

-O por dios- Carim se tapó la boca con las manos

-Viene por ti- dijo Carim, Nanoha la veía atónita

-Prométeme que son importar lo que pase serás fuerte, no dejaras que nada le pase a tus amigos- Carim tomó las manos de Nanoha

-Pero yo no puedo…- Nanoha aparto la mirada

-Tenías razón, algo se acerca, no sé que sea, pero aun así debes confrontarlo y si no te mantienes firme se tragará todo tu mundo, y a ti con él- de repente estaba nublado y parecía que iba a empezar a llover, Carim abrazo a Nanoha antes de levantarse

-Se fuerte- dijo Carim antes de irse, Nanoha sostenía la carta con sus manos, la carta decía "El Demonio"

-¡Nanoha!- Fate corría hacia ella

-Gracias a dios, que estás bien- Dijo jadeando junto a ella, Nanoha se le quedó viendo

-Volvamos con Squall y Hayate- Nanoha siguió a Fate aun pensando en lo que Carim le había dicho

-¡Eso le dijiste!- Hayate exclamó al oír a Squall

-¡Solo me expresé!- se defendió Squall

-¡Después de todo este tiempo sigues siendo tan insensible!- Hayate regañaba a Squall

-Me preocupa mucho el cambio de Nanoha- dijo Squall

-A todos nos tiene preocupados, pero debemos ser fuertes y apoyarla, no ponerla más depre- dijo Hayate

-Lo siento, solo quiero que vuelva a ser la de antes- dijo Squall

-Descuida, todos queremos eso- Hayate tomó agua de su vaso

-Rinoa y yo nos casaremos pronto- dijo Squall, Hayate escupió su bebida

-Y Rinoa quiere que Nanoha sea la dama de honor, pero en su estado decidimos que pospondríamos la boda- dijo Squall, Hayate estaba muy atenta

-No les digas- dijo Squall

-Descuida- dijo Hayate aun en Shock

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?- preguntó Hayate

-No se me hizo correcto- Squall volteo para buscar con la mirada a Fate o a Nanoha

-¡Allí están!- Exclamó Hayate al verlas, ambas se acercaron

-Bienvenidas de nuevo- dijo Squall- Nanoha, lo siento, no debí decirte eso- Squall se disculpó

-Descuida- dijo Nanoha

-Bien, será mejor comer antes de que se enfríe aun mas- dijo Fate, después de comer se quedaron en silencio

-Bueno, Creo que a Nanoha le caería bien unas vacaciones- dijo Hayate

-Hayate decidió que deberían asolearse un poco- dijo Squall entregándole a Fate unos boletos

-Diviértanse, Squall y yo nos encargaremos del trabajo- dijo Hayate

-Gracias- dijo Fate- Estos son para mañana- Fate leyó los boletos

-Así es, dos para un avión de primera clase- dijo Hayate

-¿Y Vivio?- dijo Nanoha

-Yo cuidaré de ella- dijo Squall

-Gracias- dijo Nanoha, todos se sorprendieron

Esa Noche

-Mañana nos levantaremos temprano, duerme bien- Fate arropó a Nanoha, después le dio un beso en la frente

-Hasta mañana- Fate apagó la luz y se retiró a su habitación, Nanoha se quedo viendo el techo, se levanto un poco y sacó de un cajón una licorera, tomó de ella, pensó ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a eso, Estaba de guardia con Subaru en el Cuartel, era una noche tranquila, Fate estaba durmiendo en casa con Vivio, Squall estaba de guardia de seguridad en un transporte de armas, era una de esas noches en las que solo estaban ellas dos…

-¿Tienes un cuatro?- pregunto Nanoha observando sus cartas

-¿Qué es un cuatro?- dijo Subaru haciendo lo mismo, Nanoha rió un poco, de repente la alarma sonó, rápidamente corrieron hasta la oficina de Hayate

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Nanoha

-Unos terroristas tomaron un crucero de lujo, tienen a la tripulación de rehenes, piden mucha pasta o los rehenes morirán- dijo observando las pantallas

-Y debemos acabar con los malos y rescatar a los buenos- dijo Nanoha

-Básicamente- dijo Hayate – según inteligencia los rehenes están en el salón principal- dijo Hayate

-¡Vamos en camino!- dijo Subaru

Nanoha se recostó de nuevo, No quería recordarlo, tal vez las vacaciones le ayudarían a escapar de sus pesadillas, sí, eso harían, Con ese pensamiento Nanoha se quedo dormida

-¡Nanoha!- Fate entró en la habitación

-Es hora de irnos- Fate despertó a Nanoha, esta se sentó y asintió, poco después las dos estaban listas, Squall las esperaba en la sala

-Parece que ya están listas- dijo Squall al verlas, los tres subieron al auto, Squall condujo hasta el aeropuerto

-Diviértanse y relájense- dijo Squall

-No le des muchos dulces a Vivio- dijo Fate

-Solo los necesarios- dijo Squall antes de irse

-Subamos al avión- dijo Fate y las dos subieron al avión dispuestas a relajarse durante un tiempo


	3. Desastre

Nanoha descansaba en su asiento, llevaban aproximadamente 4 horas de vuelo, Fate había ido al tocador, por la ventana solo se veía el bosque y un gran rio

-¿Nanoha?- Fate se acercó a ella

-¿Descansaste bien?- preguntó sentándose a su lado

-Más o menos- dijo Nanoha viendo por la ventanilla

-Vamos Nanoha, alégrate- Fate la empujo un poco

-Lo siento Fate, No puedo- Nanoha había decidido decirle a Fate todo lo que pensaba

-¿Por qué?- Fate parecía alterada –No sé qué hacer, he tratado de todo- Fate empezó a llorar

–Trato de acercarme y te alejas- Fate se limpió las lagrimas

-Fate- Nanoha se acercó a ella pero esta se levantó

-Necesito estar sola- Fate se fue a dar una vuelta, Nanoha se quedo viendo como se alejaba, no sabía que decir, no resultó como había pensado

-Parecía alterada- dijo una joven que casualmente las veía

-¿Es alguien importante?- preguntó la chica

-Algo así- dijo Nanoha

-Pues ve tras ella, quizás para después sea tarde- dijo para después irse, ¿Quién era ella?, Pensó Nanoha, pero sabía que tenía razón, Nanoha se levanto decidida, iba a ir a buscar a Fate, recorrió el largo pasillo, era un avión demasiado grande, en su camino un tipo le bloqueaba el paso

-¿Algún problema señorita?- pregunto el tipo

-Ninguno, ¿Has visto pasar por aquí a una chica rubia?- pregunto Nanoha

-¿Rubia?, efectivamente, pasó por aquí hace unos momentos, se veía triste- dijo el tipo

-Gracias- dijo Nanoha y lo rodeó, Nanoha continuó su camino, dos mujeres, Bailarinas a juzgar por su atuendo estaban estirándose en el pasillo

-Disculpen, ¿me dejan pasar?- dijo Nanoha, las dos hablaron en otro idioma, no lucían con intención de dejarla pasar, así que Nanoha pasó como pudo, Nanoha llegó a la puerta hacia el comedor, Nanoha la iba a abrir cuando un hombre se estrelló con fuerza contra el cristal de la puerta

-¡Ayúdame!- gritó con desesperación pero antes de que Nanoha reaccionara algo lo golpeo por detrás esparciendo sangre en toda la ventanilla, Nanoha se apresuró a abrir la puerta ¿Y si algo le había pasado a Fate? No podría perdonárselo, al entrar se tapo la boca con ambas manos, había sangre y restos de personas por todo el piso y las paredes, rápidamente corrió hacia la siguiente puerta esperando ver a Fate a salvo, abrió la puerta de una patada, los guardias de seguridad estaban apuntando

-¡Atentos!- gritó uno pero una gruesa cadena lo había atravesado

-¡Noooooo!- Nanoha gritó al ver lo que sostenía la cadena, el monstruo que la perseguía en sus sueños tenia a Fate cargada, rápidamente el ser tiró de la cadena despedazando a su víctima, los guardias intentaron disparar pero al mover su mano la cadena golpeo a todos los guardias matándolos, el monstruo siguió su camino, Nanoha estaba paralizada, por su cabeza pasaban demasiadas ideas, pero la de su amiga en peligro la sacó del trance, tomo una pistola de los guardias y le disparó al tipo en la espalda

-¡Suelta a Fate!- Dijo Nanoha, el tipo extendió la cadena, la balanceo un par de veces y golpeo un muro del avión destrozándolo, rápidamente el avión se despresurizo, Nanoha se agarró de una mesa para no ser absorbida, el monstruo salto junto con Fate al vacio

-¡Fate!- gritó Nanoha, se esforzó para llegar a la cabina que estaba enseguida, había un par de agujeros grandes en la puerta, la abrió de una patada, el piloto y el copiloto estaban muertos

-¡Maldita sea!- Nanoha tomó el control, intentaba hacer que el avión se estabilizara pero no podía

-¡No! ¡Otra vez no!- Nanoha golpeó el tablero, el avión se precipitaba hacia el rio, Nanoha salió de la cabina para buscar un sitio más seguro, poco después el avión se estrelló…

**Flashback:**

-¡Allí está el crucero!- dijo Subaru al ver el objetivo

-¿Preparada?- pregunto Nanoha

-Lista- dijo Subaru

-A la cuenta de 3- dijo Nanoha

-¡3!- gritaron las dos y se lanzaron del helicóptero aterrizando en el crucero

-yo iré por los malos, tu ocúpate de los rehenes- dijo Nanoha

-¡Entendido!- Subaru se dispuso a partir

-¡Y ten cuidado!- grito Nanoha

-¡Claro!- Subaru se alejó, Nanoha corrió hacia la cabina, se encontraba con uno que otro malo pero lo sacaba de la jugada en poco tiempo, pronto había llegado

-¡Soy la capitana de la sección 6 Nanoha Takamachi, Entréguense y tendrán derecho a un juicio justo!- grito Nanoha, del otro lado de la puerta no había ruido

-¡Voy a entrar!- Nanoha derribó la puerta con Raising Heart

-No hay nadie- dijo Nanoha revisando el lugar, No había nada, revisó las cámaras de seguridad, pero estaban descompuestas

-¡Nanoha!- Subaru llamó a Nanoha

-Te escucho- dijo Nanoha

-¡Esto es horrible! ¡Ejecutaron a todos los rehenes!- grito Subaru

-¿Qué?- Nanoha se detuvo en seco

-Es una verdadera masacre- dijo Subaru, Nanoha se percató de un artefacto

-¡Es una trampa!- Nanoha rápidamente se comunicó

-¡Hay una bomba! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- dijo Nanoha

-¡entendido!- dijo Subaru

-¡Dios!- dijo Nanoha al ver una de las cámaras que si servían

-¡Aun hay civiles!- dijo Nanoha observando

-¡Tenemos que sacarlos!- dijo Subaru

-¡Tu sal de aquí!- dijo Nanoha -¡Están mas cerca de mi posición!- dijo Nanoha corriendo

-Pero…-

-¡Es una orden!- Nanoha continuó su camino

-¡Entendido! Subaru fuera- Subaru se apresuro a salir, mientras a Nanoha se le acababa el tiempo

-Debe de ser aquí- dijo Nanoha observando una escalera que llegaba a la bóveda del crucero

-Bienvenida Nanoha Takamachi- dijo un tipo que salió de las sombras, estaba enmascarado así que sabía quien era

-¿Quién eres?- Nanoha se puso en guardia al ver que su contrincante sacaba un dispositivo

-Solo un admirador secreto- este la ataco con balas mágicas, Nanoha hábilmente las esquivó pero al querer contraatacar el tipo sacó un control remoto

-Tócame y todo el crucero volara en pedazos con todos los rehenes- dijo el tipo, Nanoha se quedo estática

-¿Y bien?- el tipo la golpeo fuertemente contra un muro

-Quisiera quedarme pero me acaban de avisar que entregaron el dinero- dijo volteando a la salida, el tipo rompió en control, Nanoha se levantó dispuesta a atacarlo

- se te acaba el tiempo, decide, atraparme a mi o salvar a los rehenes, Nanoha se detuvo

-¡Maldita sea!- Nanoha dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la escalera

-Pobre ilusa- el tipo salió del crucero, Nanoha bajó por las escaleras para llegar a unas grandes puertas metálicas, detrás de ellas se escuchaban gritos de desesperación de mucha gente

-¡Aguanten, enseguida los sacaré!- Nanoha apunto con Raising Heart a la puerta

-¡Divine Buster!- Nanoha disparó pero su ataque fue dispersado por una barrera en la puerta

-¡Maldita sea!- Nanoha volvió a apuntar pero si lanzaba su ataque con demasiada puerta podría herir a los rehenes, esa barrera se encargaría de que lo hiciera, de repente se oyó un gran estruendo, una de las calderas había explotado, el crucero comenzaba a hundirse

-¡Nooooo!- Nanoha oyó el gritar de los rehenes al ver que la bóveda se llenaba de agua

-¡Los sacare!- Nanoha empezó a lanzar balas mágicas contra la barrera, pero era demasiado fuerte, el agua le llegaba a la cintura, los rehenes seguían gritando, Nanoha comenzaba a entrar en pánico, si esperaba más los rehenes se ahogarían o la bomba acabaría con sus vidas, si lanzaba su ataque más fuerte podría hacerlo explotar todo, como sea no podía hacer mucho

-¡Nanoha!- Subaru se comunico con Nanoha

- son demasiados, acabo de ser herida por uno de ellos, necesito ayuda- Subaru se escuchaba cansada, a Nanoha se le cayó el alma a los pies, tenía miedo, no podía atrapar al malo, los rehenes estaban atrapados, su compañera pedía ayuda, ¿Qué podía hacer?, una lagrima salió de sus ojos, el agua subía más rápido, detrás de la puerta el nivel del agua debía ser más alto, no sabía si quedaba mucho tiempo, tal vez sería mejor si moría allí, así no cargaría con su culpa

-¡Máster!- su dispositivo la llamaba una y otra vez, Nanoha volvió a lanzar ataques a la barrera pero era inútil, era un sello que jamás había visto antes, no sabía cómo romperlo, Nanoha se recargo en la puerta

-ábrete- Nanoha empezó a llorar

-¡ABRETE!- Nanoha grito lo más fuerte que pudo

-por favor- Nanoha lloraba fuertemente, se oían menos gritos por parte de los rehenes

-Por favor- el agua le llegaba casi a los hombros, si se esforzaba lograría escapar pero no quería, solo pensaba en su impotencia, Nanoha comenzó a flotar en el agua, era cuestión de tiempo para que el agua llenara la pequeña habitación

-lo siento- solo se escuchaba el ruido del agua, la habitación se había llenado

-¡Nanoha!- Hayate hizo un agujero hasta donde estaba Nanoha

-¡He venido a salvarte!- Hayate tomó a Nanoha la cual estaba inconsciente, la tomó y de inmediato se elevó para escapar, Nanoha comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento

-¿Hayate?- pregunto Nanoha

-Descuida estas bien, ya hemos rescatado a Subaru- Hayate le sonrió, Nanoha abrió mucho los ojos, aun podía ver el crucero debajo de ella

-¡Tenemos que regresar! ¡Aun hay tiempo!- Nanoha empezó a gritar y a moverse con desesperación

-¡Espera Nanoha!- Hayate intentaba contener a Nanoha, Nanoha al fin se soltó y voló hacia el barco pero justo a la mitad del camino se produjo una gigantesca explosión y el barco quedó hecho pedazos, Nanoha estaba paralizada

-¿Nanoha?- Hayate se acercó, Nanoha estaba en shock…

**Fin del Flashback**

-¡Maldición!- Nanoha despertó muy agitada, el rugir del rio llenaba sus oídos, el avión había caído justo en el cauce del rio y no parecía muy estable ya que el rio estaba muy agitado, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte

-Debo salir de aquí- Nanoha se levantó, estaba en el pasillo del avión, podía ver el rio ya que las paredes estaban destrozadas

-¡Ayúdame por favor!- un hombre estaba agarrado de la orilla del avión intentando no ser arrastrado por el cauce del rio, Nanoha corrió para ayudarlo pero en cuanto le extendió la mano el rio arrastro al hombre

-¡Noooo!- el hombre grito y desapareció de la vista de Nanoha

-¡Maldita Sea!- Nanoha se volvió a levantar, el avión se agitó bruscamente, Nanoha pudo ver que desde el ala del avión podía llegar a la orilla del rio, rápidamente salió por el agujero del fuselaje y saltó al ala del avión

-No fue difícil- dijo Nanoha, el avión se agitó bruscamente, Nanoha se balanceo para no perder el equilibrio

-¡Rápido!- uno de los guardias del avión estaba en la orilla del rio, el avión estaba siendo arrastrado por la corriente

-¡Me lleva!- Nanoha empezó a correr para ponerse a salvo mientras el avión se agitaba bruscamente

-¡Vamos Nanoha! ¡Salta! ¡Salta como nunca has saltado!- gritó Nanoha tomando vuelo para saltar del avión antes de que fuese arrastrado

-¡Salto!- Nanoha saltó y aterrizó de cara en el fango

-Buen salto- dijo el guardia levantándola, junto al rio había una cueva donde 5 de los sobrevivientes habían encendido una fogata

-Otra sobreviviente- dijo el guardia

-Acércate al fuego- dijo la chica que la había convencido de seguir a Fate

-Claro- Nanoha tiritaba de frio

-¡Maldita sea!- un hombre intentaba usar su teléfono

-¡No hay señal!- el tipo tiro su celular

-Bien estamos perdidos- dijo una joven que estaba junto al fuego

-¡No se ustedes pero yo buscare la salida!- el tipo del celular se fue

-¡Espera!- el guardia intento disuadirlo pero se fue

-Bien- el guardia regreso

-Creo que mientras caíamos en el avión alcance a ver una mansión en el bosque- dijo un hombre que hasta ahora no había hablado, de repente un grito se oyó afuera

-¿Qué fue eso?- el guardia fue hacia afuera para revisar, pero cuando puso un pie afuera el cuerpo del tipo del celular lo golpeo, el guardia rápidamente se levanto y entro a la cueva

-¡No estamos seguros aquí!- dijo la chica al lado de Nanoha

-¡Hay un camino por dentro de la cueva!- dijo la otra chica la cual tomó uno de los leños en llamas como antorcha, Nanoha se levanto, se había calentado un poco, el grupo se marcho, excepto el señor que había dicho lo de la mansión

-Será mejor que los sigamos- dijo Nanoha

-No iré, tal vez aun hay sobrevivientes, esperare aquí- dijo el señor acercándose al fuego, Nanoha se encamino

-Tenga cuidado- Nanoha se marcho, la cueva por la que iba estaba muy oscura, no podía ver nada, de repente resbalo, el piso acababa allí

-¡AAAAHHHGH!- Nanoha cayó por una especie de túnel hasta un pantano

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto una chica del grupo

-Más o menos- Nanoha se levanto, el guardia inspecciono el lugar

-Debemos salir de agua, algo toco mi pierna ¡AAAAHHHGH!- el guardia fue arrastrado por algo

-¡Que fue eso!- la chica estaba asustada

-¡Salgamos del agua!- uno de los hombres empezó a Nadar hacia la orilla, todos lo siguieron y llegaron a salvo a la orilla

-Menos mal- dijo una de las chicas

-¡Sanguijuelas!- Nanoha avisó y rápidamente todos se las sacudieron

-Menos mal- dijo una de las chicas

-Sera mejor que nos movamos- dijo uno de los hombres y todos empezaron a caminar por el bosque

-¿Qué es eso? ¡Cadáveres!- todos se alteraron al ver cadáveres colgados de los arboles

-¡Carim!- Nanoha observo a lo lejos a su amiga

-¡Carim!- Nanoha corrió detrás de ella, los demás la siguieron

-¿A dónde fue?- dijo Nanoha al llegar al lugar donde la había visto

-¡Miren!- uno de los integrantes visualizo humo

-¡Tal vez sean más sobrevivientes!- todos corrieron hacia el lugar, cuando llegaron había varios sobrevivientes en una especie de cementerio

-¡Qué bueno que están vivos! ¡Pensamos que eran los únicos!- dijo uno de los sobrevivientes

-¿No vieron a una chica rubia por aquí?- pregunto Nanoha por Fate o por Carim, como sea las dos eran rubias

-No hemos visto a ninguna pasar por aquí- le respondió uno de los sobrevivientes, Nanoha suspiro, decidió ir a inspeccionar el cementerio

-Me pregunto si habré imaginado a Carim- se dijo Nanoha mientras buscaba algo para usar como arma, pensaba en la posibilidad de que se haya subido al avión, definitivamente había enloquecido


	4. Muerte

Nanoha solo encontró basura

-Ni modo- dijo Nanoha, de repente se escucho un grito desde uno de los mausoleos, todos se alteraron, Nanoha estaba más cerca así que corrió rápidamente y abrió la puerta de una patada

-Escaleras- dijo Nanoha con fastidio empezando a bajarlas rápidamente, al llegar abajo observo a una de las chicas con las que venía doblando la esquina, la siguió, Nanoha atravesó una puerta y encontró a la chica

-¿Esta muerto?- la chica volteo a ver a Nanoha, Nanoha observo un poco más lejos un cadáver singularmente inmóvil y muchas tumbas alrededor

-Creo que se movió- dijo la chica, Nanoha se acerco a revisar, el cadáver sostenía una especie de machete

-Eso me serviría- dijo Nanoha, acerco la mano para tomarlo, El cadáver se levanto rápidamente e intentó morderla, Nanoha rápidamente lo tomó por el cuello con las dos manos y lo lanzó de una patada, la chica salió corriendo, Nanoha detrás de ella, la chica cerró la puerta

-¡Ábreme!- Nanoha golpeó la puerta varias veces

-¡Lo siento!- se oyeron los pasos de la chica alejarse

-¡Maldición!- Nanoha volteo para observar a su enemigo, de las tumbas empezaron a emerger mas

-Esto se está poniendo feo- Nanoha busco a su alrededor algo para abrir la puerta o enfrentarse a ellos, alcanzo a ver que uno de ellos tenía clavado un tubo de hierro, Nanoha se acerco, el Zombi la ataco, Nanoha bloqueo el ataque y tomó el tubo de acero, de un jalón lo sacó, el zombi cayó inmóvil

-Ahora estoy llena de Gérmenes- la sangre del zombi la había salpicado, tomó con fuerza el tubo y le aplastó la cabeza a un zombi

-¡Uno menos!- Nanoha derrotó a todos los zombis

-Esto se parece a mi sueño- se dijo Nanoha observando los cadáveres, después observó su arma, estaba llena de sangre, eso era un problema

-parece que ya no sirve- Nanoha tiró el tubo, fue por el machete del primer zombi

-Esto estará bien por un tiempo- gritos se oyeron desde afuera, Nanoha rompió la puerta con ayuda de su machete, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar afuera, muchos zombis estaban rondando, por suerte no la habían visto, no había rastro de sus compañeros, Nanoha empuño su machete y se dispuso a pasar a través de la horda, de repente un cadáver fue lanzado hacia ella desde muy lejos, hábilmente lo esquivó, Nanoha se acerco a ver el cadáver lanzado

-O por dios- dijo Nanoha al ver el cadáver de uno de los del grupo, había venido en dirección del castillo a lo lejos, tal vez no era buena idea ir hacia allá, tal vez debía dar la vuelta y revisar de nuevo el bosque, después de todo enfrentarse a tantos era una locura, Nanoha vislumbró el lugar por el que había llegado, parecía que los Zombis no querían que se fuera, después volteó al lado contrario y vio a lo lejos una salida del cementerio, por suerte solo tenía que enfrentar unos pocos, Nanoha empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida, pensó que si caminaba despacio no la verían, para su mala suerte todos los cercanos voltearon a verla

-¡Me lleva!- Nanoha se puso en guardia, algunos de sus enemigos tenía armas cortantes, así que debía tener cuidado

**En Mid-Childa:**

-¿Como que no saben si hay sobrevivientes?- Hayate agitaba a Shamal, estaba muy preocupada, le acababan de dar la noticia del accidente del avión

-Tranquila Hayate- Squall las separó

-¡Como quieres que me calme!- Hayate estaba histérica

-¡Tranquilízate!- Squall tomó a Hayate de la mano y le dio una bofetada

-Otra por favor- dijo Hayate, Squall obedeció

-Gracias- Hayate se sentó en el suelo

-¿Estas mejor?- Squall se arrodilló para verla directamente

-Lo siento Hayate- dijo Shamal

-Hemos tratado de rastrearlas pero su señal desapareció completamente- dijo Shamal

-Simplemente se esfumaron- Signum entró por la puerta

-¿y el último lugar donde se supo del avión?- dijo Squall

-Saliendo de la ciudad desapareció- dijo Shamal

-Podrían estar en cualquier lugar- Signum agacho la cabeza, Hayate se levantó, estaba muy perturbada por las palabras de sus guardianas

-Tranquila, Nanoha y Fate estarán bien- Squall animó a Hayate

-¿Verdad?- Squall volteo a ver a Signum y a Shamal, estas dos asintieron

-Ahora debes de irte a casa, recibiste un golpe muy fuerte- dijo Squall ayudándola a levantarse

-claro- dijo Hayate, Shamal y Signum se la llevaron, en cuanto se fueron Squall se sentó en la silla de su jefa, no sabía que pensar, la noticia también lo había golpeado

-¿Qué te pasa?- Vita entró

-Nada- Squall intento oculto su gesto de tristeza

-Parece que las clases de Nanoha te han servido- dijo Vita dándose cuenta

-Tal vez- dijo Squall

-¿Por qué no le dijiste como te sentías?- Vita se acercó

-Si la base no es fuerte la torre se derrumba- dijo Squall

-Tienes la boca atascada de razón- dijo Vita, abrazó a Squall

-Quiero que Nanoha esté aquí con nosotros- Vita también estaba triste

-Yo también-

**Mientras tanto…**

Nanoha ya casi llegaba a la salida, solo tenía que doblar la esquina, observo su arma, estaba cubierta de sangre y así no le servía más, así que la tiró

-Ya casi- de repente algo lanzo un cadáver contra el muro

-¿Qué demonios?- Nanoha dio un paso hacia atrás y tropezó del susto cayendo de sentón, por la esquina apareció el tipo que aparecía en los sueños de Nanoha apareció, solo que ahora era diferente, la cabeza la tenía cubierta con una bolsa amarrada con alambre de púas y remachado a su cráneo, también traía puesto una especie de mandil blanco manchado con sangre, lo que se veía de su piel estaba cubierta con cortaduras aparentemente frescas, en las palmas de las manos tenia agujeros grandes, este tipo volteo a verla, Nanoha empezó a retroceder como pudo, el tipo continuaba avanzando, Nanoha no podía defenderse, intentó concentrar energía pero era inútil, el tipo se acerco a Nanoha, Nanoha lanzo un golpe pero su puño no le causo daño, el tipo la tomó por el cuello, Nanoha forcejeo, el tipo no la soltaba, apretaba mas su puño, Nanoha se asfixiaba, el tipo la levanto mas para después azotarla contra el suelo, Nanoha quedó inconsciente

**Flashback**

Nanoha estaba en el hospital no estaba muy herida pero aun así la llevaron, la televisión estaba encendida, Nanoha se sentó, Fate entró en la habitación junto con Squall y Vivio

-¿Estás bien?- Fate estaba preocupada, Squall las observaba, Vivio fue con sus madres

-¿Nanoha?- Fate la tomo por los hombros, Nanoha no respondió

-¿Mamá?- Vivio subió a la cama para ver a su madre, Nanoha no respondía, Vivio comenzaba a asustarse

-Tranquila Vivio- Squall se acercó, en la televisión estaba el noticiero

La reportera: En el terrible incidente murieron 500 personas, de las cuales murieron 200 niños, a la emergencia acudió la indomable as de ases Nanoha Takamachi la cual no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos, Tal vez si ella no se hubiera presentado los terroristas habrían dejado a los rehenes en paz…

Nanoha apretó los puños, Squall apagó la televisión

-Porquerías- dijo Squall

-No fue tu culpa Nanoha, no podías haberlo previsto- Fate intento animarla, Nanoha la volteó a verla, no pudo mantener la mirada

Días después Nanoha Salió del hospital, aun no decía ni una sola palabra, Fate la acompañaba mientras caminaban a casa, de repente una piedra golpeo a Nanoha

-¿Y dice ser la más fuerte?- un hombre bastante sucio se acerco

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- Fate se puso enfrente de Nanoha, al parecer estaba sangrando

-¿Cuál es su problema?- Fate estaba enfadada

-¡Ella es mi problema!- el hombre estaba ebrio –Mi hija y mi esposa iban en ese crucero- Nanoha sintió como si le hubieran lanzado agua fría

-Es lamentable pero no fue su culpa- el hombre intentaba atacar a Nanoha pero Fate se lo impedía

-Lo siento- sollozó Nanoha –Lo siento- Nanoha seguía repitiendo lo mismo

-Con lo siento ellas no volverán- el hombre dio la media vuelta y se fue, Fate ayudó a Nanoha a levantarse, Nanoha lloraba, Fate la abrazó fuertemente

-No es tu culpa Nanoha- Fate abrazaba fuertemente a Nanoha, la gente solo las observaba

-¡Fuera de aquí!- Fate vocifero a los mirones, levantó a Nanoha para irse rápidamente, Nanoha pensaba en todas las personas cuyas vidas habían sido arruinadas por su culpa

**Fin del Flashback**

-¿Qué va a hacer?- la voz de un hombre que suplicaba

-¡No se acerque!- Nanoha abrió lentamente los ojos, enfrente de ella había una mesita metálica, y a la izquierda de la mesa una enfermera que con la cara deforme y que se tambaleaba mucho, un poco más a la izquierda estaba el hombre que suplicaba, estaba atado en una silla, y alrededor del caminaba un hombre con bata, el hombre con bata le corto una mano al de la silla

-¡Por qué rayos hizo eso!- el pobre hombre se retorcía de dolor, Nanoha intentó levantarse pero también estaba atada

-¿y por qué no?- respondió el de la bata, se dio cuenta que Nanoha había despertado, el de la silla continuaba gritando

-Bienvenida de nuevo al mundo de los vivos- dijo el hombre incrustando el hacha en el cráneo del de la silla asesinándolo

-¿Dónde estoy?- a Nanoha le dolía la cabeza

-No creo que sea relevante- dijo el hombre, un teléfono comenzó a sonar, rápidamente tomó la bocina

-Claro, voy enseguida- el hombre colgó

-Me llaman, encárgate de que nuestra invitada esté cómoda- dijo el hombre a la enfermera y salió de la habitación, la enfermera tomó una jeringa llena con un extraño liquido y con una gigantesca aguja, Nanoha se intentó liberar pero no podía, la enfermera se acercaba tambaleante, se detuvo enfrente de Nanoha y acerco la aguja a su rostro, Nanoha no podía gritar, de repente la cabeza de la enfermera cayó al suelo, sin embargo el cuerpo continuaba, un golpe hizo que la enfermera al fin cayera, Nanoha volteo a ver a su salvador

-Vámonos, no hay mucho tiempo- el tipo que se había quedado en la cueva la había salvado, la libero de sus ataduras, el tipo fue hacia la puerta

-Me lo agradecerás luego, en marcha- ambos salieron de la habitación

-Por acá- el tipo continuo por un camino y Nanoha lo siguió

-Este lugar es horrible y sin contar a los zombis, las vacaciones que quería- estaban en una especie de calabozo, una puerta les cortaba el camino

-Esta puerta no estaba aquí- dijo el hombre examinándola

-Por aquí- dijo Nanoha entrando en una celda, en la pared había un agujero por el que podían pasar, del otro lado había otra celda y dentro de ella otro de los sobrevivientes encadenado a una silla metálica

-Tenemos que ayudarlo- dijo Nanoha entrando por el agujero, casi al salir apareció un láser que activaba un mecanismo

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo el hombre detrás de ella, el sobreviviente empezó a ser electrocutado, Nanoha cerró la mirada hasta que los sonidos de muerte cesaran

-Es como si alguien quisiese que lo viéramos morir- el hombre fue a la puerta de la celda

-¡Cerrada!- refunfuñó el tipo, Nanoha fue a revisar el cadáver, divisó una llave en el cuello del muerto, la tomó con cuidado

-Buen trabajo- le dijo el hombre tomando la llave y abriendo la puerta, al salir se oían gritos de auxilio, Nanoha corrió a ver de donde provenían los gritos

-¡Auxilio!- Nanoha se encontró una celda donde había un tipo recostado y amarrado en una cama metálica

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!- Nanoha tomó la llave para ver si lograba abrir la puerta pero en cuanto la introdujo una cama con clavos cayó de arriba del tipo matándolo al instante, Nanoha se quedo inmóvil, su compañero la tomó y la sacudió

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!- la jaló de la mano llevándola por donde deberían de ir

-¿Estás bien?- el hombre volteó a ver a Nanoha la cual aun estaba pálida

-Oye, no puedes salvarlos a todos, eres humana- dijo el tipo, Nanoha le devolvió la mirada

-¿Tu eres Nanoha Takamachi?- preguntó el hombre, Nanoha asintió

- ahora sé porque sientes la necesidad de ayudar a todos- el hombre le sonrió, Nanoha le devolvió la sonrisa, continuaron caminando por los pasillos, el hombre se quedo atrás, Nanoha continuó

-Nanoha, mira esto- el hombre se quedo viendo una mancha de sangre en el piso, Nanoha se detuvo y volteo a ver

-Parece fresca, tal vez haya más sobrevivientes- dijo el hombre, en cuanto Nanoha abrió la boca para decir algo una enorme cuchilla cayó partiendo a su compañero a la mitad, Nanoha profirió un grito ahogado y retrocedió

-Sabia que moriría aquí- dijo su compañero moribundo

-Sobrevive- fue lo último que dijo el hombre antes de morir, Nanoha se acerco un poco, cerró los ojos de su compañero

-Gracias por salvarme- a Nanoha le escurrió una lágrima por la mejilla y continuó, Nanoha continuo por el único camino posible, se detuvo a descansar un momento, con lo que había visto estaba preocupada por Fate, ¿Y si le había pasado algo?, Tenia que salvarla a toda costa, se había esforzado tanto en cultivar esa amistad y no estaba dispuesta a perderla, se levanto para continuar, pasó por una puerta, había un pasillo con rendijas sospechosas en las paredes, Nanoha observo que la salida estaba bloqueada por una cortina metálica, miró a su izquierda y convenientemente había un interruptor que decía abierto y cerrado, a falta de posibilidades lo accionó, efectivamente la puerta cortina se levantó pero muchas cuchillas recorrían el pasillo por las rendijas

-Después de que salga no quiero ni ver ni siquiera un chuchillo de cocina- Nanoha observó el movimiento de las cuchillas, había un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que podía pasar, asi que se alejo un poco porque tenía que saltar para lograrlo

-Bien Nanoha ¡Salta! ¡Salta como Nunca has saltado! ¡Y corre como nunca has corrido!- Nanoha observó las cuchillas

-¡Ahora!- Nanoha corrió con todas sus fuerzas, se inclinó a la derecha para esquivar las primeras cuchillas, se agacho para no ser degollada, y por ultimo saltó para evitar las cuchillas que salieron del suelo aterrizando sana y salva frente a la salida, se recargó en el muro, después de unos momentos continuó

-No puede ser- Muchos zombis bloqueaban su camino, Nanoha volteo a la izquierda, había una caja roja que decía "Rómpase en caso de incendio", Nanoha la rompió y saco una hacha de incendios

-Aquí voy- Nanoha se dirigió a enfrentar todo lo que estuviese en su camino


	5. El castillo

-Ese fue el ultimo- Nanoha había logrado deshacerse de todos sus enemigos, respiro profundamente y después deseó no haberlo hecho

-Demasiados cadáveres- dijo Nanoha tapándose la nariz, continuó por su única salida, su arma estaba en las ultimas así que decidió tomar otra hacha de por allí, después vio unas escaleras que conducían a una especie de sótano, al parecer no tenía más opción, bajo lentamente por ellas, no había mucha luz así que era mejor andarse con cuidado, al llegar abajo había una puerta de madera, estaba cerrada pero no era nada para su poderosa hacha, destrozo la puerta en un santiamén, al pasar llegó a una sala llena de cráneos humanos, estaba iluminada tenuemente por unos candelabros con velas

-Esto es terrorífico- Nanoha caminó entre los cráneos para ver que su única salida estaba sellada

-También es desesperante- dijo moviendo los barrotes para ver si podía derribarlos, para su sorpresa no podía, a través de los barrotes podía ver un pasillo inundado y al final una salida, Nanoha pateó los barrotes, se sobó el pie

-No fue una buena idea- Nanoha decidió dar la vuelta para ver si podía usar algo, Encontró una especie de interruptor pero le faltaba una palanca, metió el dedo para ver si podía accionarla pero lo que se gano fue un ligero choque eléctrico

-Tampoco fue buena idea, la palanca debe de estar por aquí- dijo Nanoha chupándose el dedo, observó una pila de cráneos, pensó que sería buen lugar para esconder algo, así que fue a revisar, movió todos los cráneos para ver si encontraba algo, después de unos momentos encontró la palanca

-Perfecto- colocó la palanca en su lugar y al fin pudo abrir la puerta, paso a través de ella y se hecho un chapuzón, nadó hasta la salida, al llegar estaba en una especie de gruta muy espaciosa en el centro habían dos estatuas de bailarinas de ballet y una pantalla gigante enfrente de ella, un teléfono sonó al lado de la pantalla, Nanoha contestó

-Veo que escapaste- una voz femenina le hablaba

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Nanoha, la pantalla se encendió, Fate estaba atada y trataba de zafarse

-¡Nanoha!- gritó Fate pero una figura con vestido entro en escena y le puso una mordaza, a la figura no se le veía la cara

-¡Fate!- gritó Nanoha

-¿La conoces?- pregunto la voz

-¡Suéltala! ¡Perra!- gritó Nanoha amenazante

-¿O si no que?- contesto la voz

-¡Te buscaré y te matare!- Nanoha estaba enojada

-te estaré esperando, si sobrevives- dijo la voz, después colgó y la pantalla se apagó

-Maldita sea- Nanoha colgó, de repente empezó a sonar música de ballet, Nanoha busco a su alrededor, las estatuas seguían inmóviles , Nanoha observo la salida de la gruta al otro lado de la habitación así que se puso en marcha, la música se detuvo justo cuando estaba con las estatuas, Nanoha las observó detenidamente, le parecían familiares

-Un momento- Nanoha se acercó más, las dos estatuas voltearon a verla, Nanoha brincó hacia atrás

-¡Ven baila con nosotras!- dijo una de las estatuas empezando a dar giros de ballet

-¡Te divertirás!- la otra hizo lo mismo, ambas tenían garras afiladas y navajas en los zapatos

-Son ellas- Nanoha recordó a las bailarinas gemelas del avión, una de ellas se acerco con pasos de baile, Nanoha retrocedía, le tenía miedo a lo afilado, y más cuando se acercaba a ella, la bailarina lanzo un zarpazo a Nanoha, esta hábilmente lo esquivó, la otra la estaba esperando, Nanoha bloqueo con su hacha y contraatacó exitosamente propinándole y hachazo a la chica, las dos se alejaron

-¡Siempre arruinas nuestras rutinas tonta!- dijo una

-¿Yo? ¡Tú eres la torpe!- las dos discutían, Nanoha se puso en guardia, las dos bailarinas voltearon a verla y volvieron a acercarse esta vez lentamente dando giros, Nanoha sabía que eso no podía ser bueno, retroceder sería estúpido así que las esperó observando sus movimientos, empuñó fuertemente su arma, las bailarinas dieron un salto a lo que Nanoha se agachó

-Estuvo cerca- si no se hubiera agachado le habrían cortado la cabeza, las dos bailarinas volvieron a discutir, Nanoha observó unas extrañas hachas brillantes, rápidamente tomó una, se dio cuenta que estaban hechas de plata, así que supuso que les harían más daño, las bailarinas volvieron a atacar, pero Nanoha ya había visto sus movimientos, así que simplemente bloqueó y contraatacó, al golpearlas con su hacha parecía que también las quemaba, las bailarinas se volvieron a separar, se colocaron a los lados de Nanoha, volvieron a girar, Nanoha no tenia manera de verlas a las dos al mismo tiempo, corrió hacia adelante para colocarse en un ángulo optimo, las podía ver a las dos, una se disponía a saltar y la otra se agachaba, Nanoha se tiró hacia adelante pasando justo entre el espacio para no ser cortada, aterrizó sana y salva, de un salto le cortó la cabeza a una de ellas mientras discutían

-Una menos- la otra bailarina se lamentó pero Nanoha también le cortó la cabeza, los dos cadáveres yacían inertes en el suelo, Nanoha sostenía su hacha de plata ensangrentada, Nanoha la soltó, sentía lastima por las bailarinas

-No hay tiempo para eso, debo seguir buscando a Fate- Nanoha se apresuró a la salida, era un elevador

-No sé si será buena idea un elevador, pero no tengo opción- Nanoha se subió al elevador, solo había un botón, Nanoha lo presionó y las puertas se cerraron, el elevador comenzó a subir, estaba preocupada por Fate, continuaba pensando en Fate atada y amordazada, quien sabe que cosas horribles pensaban hacerle, tenía que salvarla, después de tantas cosas que habían pasado se sentiría mal si le pasara algo malo, el ascensor se detuvo, Nanoha salió lentamente del elevador, estaba adentro del castillo, a diferencia del calabozo esa parte era bastante elegante, muebles de madera, alfombra, las paredes tapizadas, si no estuviera corriendo por su vida seria agradable quedarse allí, tenía que seguir pero ahora que lo pensaba…

-¿Hacia dónde voy?- no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba ni hacia donde tenía que ir, vio una ventana más adelante, fue a asomarse, se veía el patio, parecía muy viejo, de allí podía llegar a la torre y un edificio, no creía que Fate estuviera en la torre y definitivamente no estaría en el edificio así que no tenía motivos para bajar o eso pensaba hasta que vio al tipo que la tenia cautiva entrar en el edificio junto con la del vestido, ahora si tenía que visitar el patio, siguió por el pasillo hasta una puerta, siguió por otro pasillo y al final otra puerta, otro pasillo, otra puerta, otro pasillo, otra puerta, estaba perdida, encontró lo que era la última puerta, la abrió y recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la dejo mareada

-¡Estas viva!- dijo una chica, Nanoha fue derribada

-¡Lo siento!- la chica la ayudó a levantarse, Nanoha tenía los ojos llorosos, estaba mareada, ¿Con que rayos le habían pegado?, vio al suelo, un tubo de acero, eso dolía

-Ven siéntate- la llevó a una banca, Nanoha la volteo a ver, era la chica del avión, la que le había dicho que siguiera a Fate

-Eres tu- Nanoha estaba mareada y la cabeza le punzaba

-Lamento haberte golpeado- dijo la chica

-Descuida, yo también hubiera golpeado lo que fuera que se moviese- Nanoha dijo mareada

-¿Ya estás bien?- preguntó la chica

-Más o menos- Nanoha se levantó aun mareada

-Este no es un lugar seguro- dijo Nanoha

-Tienes razón debemos huir- dijo la chica corriendo a la puerta más cercana

-Espera- Nanoha corrió tras ella, atravesaron la puerta, estaban en el Lobby del castillo, un gran candelabro colgaba del techo y había unas grandes escaleras que llegaban al primer piso

-Allí está la salida- dijo la chica bajando la primera sección de las escaleras, de repente escucharon unos pasos pesados, el tipo grande estaba debajo de las escaleras, empezó a caminar lentamente hasta la base de las escaleras, la chica empujó a Nanoha, Nanoha la volteo a ver disgustada, la chica le hizo señas para que se quedara quieta, Nanoha lo hizo, el tipo subía los peldaños lentamente, Nanoha y la chica se quedaron totalmente inmóviles, el tipo pasó lentamente frente a ellas y las pasó de largo, parece que no las puede ver

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo la chica, de repente su celular comenzó a sonar

-¡Estúpida porquería!- rápidamente lo sacó, pero se le cayó y rodó por las escaleras, el tipo se dio cuenta del sonido, dio media vuelta, la chica bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras para apagar su celular, rápidamente entro por otra puerta, Nanoha se quedó quieta mientras el tipo grande pasaba, finalmente el tipo salió de la mansión por la puerta principal, Nanoha fue hacia la puerta donde la chica había entrado, la chica casi le da otro golpe, pero se dio cuenta de que era Nanoha, con el tubo cerró la puerta

-Bien, no lo veremos en un buen rato, estaban en una especie de comedor, la chica fue hacia el otro extremo y se recargo en la pared aliviada

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la chica

-Nanoha Takamachi- respondió Nanoha

-¿la Indomable as de ases?- dijo incrédula la chica

-Pues lo era- dijo Nanoha algo desanimada

-decían que sufriste un colapso emocional- dijo la chica

-algo así- dijo Nanoha

-Que descortés soy, mi nombre es…- la pared en donde estaba se rompió, el tipo grande arrastro a la chica consigo, Nanoha corrió hasta la puerta cerca de la pared rota, paso a través de ella, corrió hasta la habitación de donde salió el tipo, solo estaba el agujero en la pared, Nanoha golpeó la pared enojada, de nuevo perdió otra vida, se tranquilizó, observó donde estaba, era la cocina, había un cadáver en la mesa de cortar, estaba abierto del estomago, Nanoha creyó ver algo en el interior del cadáver, así que metió la mano

-Esto es asqueroso- Nanoha movía la mano entre las tripas del cadáver buscando algo

-¡Todavía esta calientito!- Nanoha se apresuró, tocó algo metálico

-¡Bingo!- Nanoha lo sacó, era una llave, se sacudió la mano y guardó la llave

-Tal vez debí sacudirme la mano y la llave y después guardar la llave- dijo sintiendo algo viscoso en su bolsillo, no importaba, en la mesa había una sierra para cortar hielo, Nanoha la tomó

-Esto sí es una arma- dijo Nanoha observando su adquisición, varios zombis entraron por la puerta, parecían haber sido cocineros

-Mamá les dará una lección- Nanoha corto a los zombis con su sierra

-Eso fue fácil- Nanoha siguió por la puerta de la que habían salido los zombis, al final del pasillo había una puerta vieja, justo como la llave que tenía

-Parece que va al patio, Nanoha se dirigió a la puerta e introdujo la llave en la cerradura

-¡Genial!- la puerta se abrió- salió al jardín, era bastante grande y viejo, tenía una fuente en el centro, enfrente había una especie de edificio de piedra, junto a ella una casucha, a la derecha estaba la puerta a la torre, a la izquierda una puerta grande que no sabía hacia donde iba, y una gran colección de no muertos rondando

-Mi suerte empeora a cada momento- dijo Nanoha, rápidamente observó una especie de almacén a su izquierda, no muy lejos de ella, decidió ver si había algo útil, pero de el almacén salió un zombi, no era como los demás, no se balanceaba, tenía un vestido y la cabeza tapada con un velo, no se le veía la cara, Nanoha avanzó pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el zombi emitió un potente sonido, Nanoha tiró su arma y se tapó los oídos, el sonido era muy fuerte, lastimaba sus oídos, no podía avanzar, se arrodilló por el dolor, el zombi dejó de emitir el sonido, Nanoha tomó su arma y la lanzó, el zombi cayó muerto inmediatamente, Nanoha se recuperó rápidamente

-No era muy resistente- dijo Nanoha acercándose, su arma ya no servía más, así que la dejó allí

-Más vale que haya algo bueno- Nanoha entró en el almacén

-Dios existe- dijo Nanoha al ver una sierra eléctrica colgada, parecía estar en buen estado, en el suelo había galones de gasolina, por fin las cosas le salían bien, Nanoha se acercó pero en cuanto dio un paso jaló un hilo tensado con el pie, Nanoha se puso alerta, oyó un ruido encima de ella, rápidamente se lanzó hacia adelante para evitar ser aplastada por una inmensa roca, la roca volvió a subir, Nanoha se quedo quieta al ver el movimiento de la enorme roca, suspiró de alivio, tomó la sierra eléctrica, la llenó de combustible y se dispuso a seguir evitando la trampa, salió del almacén, al parecer los zombis se percataron de su presencia, Nanoha encendió su nueva arma

-Vengan por mi- dijo confiada, los zombis la atacaron, Nanoha simplemente movía de lado a lado su arma, Nanoha destrozaba a los zombis con su sierra eléctrica

-Pan comido- dijo Nanoha al deshacerse del último, estaba junto a la fuete, su objetivo estaba enfrente así que caminó hacia allá

-¿Qué harán esos barriles aquí?- Nanoha se percató de barriles junto a la fuente pero no les dio importancia, continuó

-¿Hay alguien allá?- Nanoha escuchó una voz proveniente de la casucha, le resultaba familiar, Nanoha decidió ir a ver, al entrar a la casucha encontró una gran puerta con una ventanilla a un lado, un hombre se asomaba por ella

-¡Tu!- Nanoha se acercó

-¡Ah! Nuestra invitada, ¿Cómo te ha ido desde que nos vimos?- pregunto el hombre como si fueran amigos

-¡Dime donde esta Fate!- Nanoha mostró su sierra

-¿Crees que te lo voy a decir así de fácil?- respondió

-¡No me tientes!- Amenazó Nanoha

-No hay necesidad de alterarse- dijo tranquilamente

-Veras, esto funciona así, si tu rascas mi espalda yo rascaré la tuya, tú me ayudas y yo podría darte ciertos datos importantes- dijo el hombre- sácame de aquí y hablaremos del trato-

-¿Solo eso? Pan comido- Nanoha intento abrir la puerta con su sierra, pero estaba reforzada

-¿No es tan sencillo verdad?- dijo el hombre, Nanoha decidió ir a buscar la llave

-Volveré- Nanoha salió de la casucha, ¿Cómo rayos había terminado haciéndole favores a su captor?, no importaba, tal vez la información valía la pena, Nanoha se paró enfrente de la fuente

-¿Si yo fuera una llave donde estaría?- se preguntó –Tal vez en el edificio, pero conociendo mi suerte estará cerrado- Nanoha caminó hacia la fuente, de repente se le iluminó la mirada

-O en un barril- encendió su sierra y partió los barriles

-Sublime- Nanoha recogió la llavecita y se dirigió a la casucha


	6. Azoth

-Espero que funcione- Nanoha regresó a la casucha he intento abrir la puerta con la llave

-Excelente- dijo el hombre al oír que la puerta se abría, Nanoha entró, se quedo atónita al ver al hombre

-Bien hecho, como puedes ver necesito tu ayuda para volver a lo que era, ese idiota de Viktor, es un hombre brillante pero es muy excéntrico, a pesar de que fue tu culpa me hizo esto- la cabeza del hombre estaba en un cuerpo de perro

-¿mi culpa?- pregunto Nanoha aun sorprendida

-Tú te escapaste, pero no te tengo rencor, es reversible- dijo el tipo perro saliendo corriendo

-¡Ven sígueme!- dijo el chucho, Nanoha lo siguió, se detuvieron frente al edificio, el perro tenía en el cuello una llave

-Ábrela- dijo el chucho, Nanoha tomó la llave y abrió la puerta, el perro corrió hasta otra puerta, Nanoha entró, era muy amplio, parecía que había una alberca… con agua roja…

-¿Sangre?- preguntó Nanoha

-No te distraigas- el perro le llamó la atención, Nanoha fue con él, abrió la siguiente puerta, el perro corrió por unas escaleras que conducían un nivel más abajo, Nanoha bajo lentamente, al llegar había una reja que le impedía el paso y adentro una especie de laboratorio

-Veras, mi cuerpo está aquí pero ese tonto de Viktor me arrancó el corazón y lo escondió en algún lugar de aquí, si me lo traes te diré donde esta algo valioso, si no lo tienes no saldrás con vida- dijo el perro, Nanoha asintió y salió de allí

-Un objeto importante- dijo Nanoha ya en la parte de la alberca de sangre, una escalera bajo del otro lado de la alberca

-Espero que esto te ayude- dijo el perro, Nanoha se introdujo en la alberca

-Esto es asqueroso- Nanoha nadó hasta el otro lado, Nanoha subió por las escaleras, había un panel de control más adelante y una palanca

-Bien, has tu magia- Nanoha activó la palanca, unas compuertas en el piso del patio se abrieron, de ellas salieron mas zombis

-¡Me lleva!- exclamó Nanoha, se percató de que uno de los zombis tenía una especie de contenedor en el estomago, Ese era su zombi

-Ese debe de tener el corazón del chucho- Nanoha bajo por donde mismo, entró de nuevo en la alberca, en cuanto avanzó zombis emergieron de la sangre, Nanoha encendió su sierra eléctrica y rápidamente se deshizo de los zombis, Nanoha salió del edificio, muchos de los zombis se abalanzaron contra ella, Nanoha dio una patada para alejar a los zombis, rápidamente Nanoha encendió la sierra y arremetió contra los zombis, terminando con ellos en segundos

-¡Poder sierra!- Nanoha gritó, buscó al zombi indicado, el zombi la atacó por la espalda, Nanoha volteo rápido, soltó la sierra para contenerlo con las manos, el zombi la mordió en un brazo, Nanoha gritó por el dolor, los dos cayeron al piso, Nanoha buscó algo con lo que quitarse al zombi, encontró una roca y golpeó al zombi en la cabeza destrozándole el cráneo, Nanoha se levantó, su brazo sangraba mucho

-Me distraje- Nanoha jadeaba, recogió el corazón y la sierra, se dirigió a la fuente del jardín, se quitó la manga para ver la herida, era bastante profunda, revisó el agua de la fuente, parecía limpia, enjuagó la herida, rompió un pedazo de su pantalón e improvisó una venda

-Esto bastará- dijo Nanoha, aun le dolía bastante, Nanoha volvió con el perro

-¡Magnifico!- exclamó el perro- espérame afuera- Nanoha esperó afuera, oía sonidos de sierras y taladros, Nanoha revisó su herida, aun sangraba, un hombre salió del lugar

-Debo darte las gracias, mi nombre es Marcus, doctor Marcus para ti- el hombre hizo una reverencia

-Eh… si- dijo Nanoha

-Ahora hablemos de recompensas, toma esto, te permitirá acceder a la torre, tu amiga no está allí, pero lo que encontrarás te resultara en extremo útil- Marcus le entregó una tarjeta y se dirigió a la salida

-Por cierto, las marionetas son inútiles si cortas los hilos- Marcus se marchó

-¿Pero qué diablos?- Nanoha estaba desconcertada, ¿Qué le quiso decir?, ahora debía seguir, pero no sabía si debía ir a revisar

-Pues ya encaminada la rata- Nanoha decidió ir a la torre, llego a la entrada sin problemas, había un lector de tarjetas a un lado, Nanoha introdujo la tarjeta y las puertas se abrieron, Nanoha entró, a la izquierda había unas escaleras en espiral que conducían a lo alto, enfrente había una puerta y a la derecha otras escaleras pero conducían hacia abajo, Nanoha intentó abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada, pero era diferente, sentía una especie de sello en la puerta, a Nanoha se le hacía familiar, la expresión de Nanoha cambio totalmente, era una expresión de terror

-El sello- Nanoha se recargo en la puerta, era el mismo sello del crucero, su pasado la atormentaba de nuevo

-¡No es momento!- Nanoha se dio una cachetada, rápidamente corrió hacia las escaleras y las empezó a subir, mientras subía las escaleras observó varios garabatos, juguetes, y otras cosas de niños, Nanoha se detuvo para descansar unos momentos, por el trauma había dejado su sierra, pensó en regresar pero una mujer semitransparente apareció enfrente de ella, se parecía a la que tenia cautiva a Fate, esta continuo subiendo las escaleras, Nanoha la siguió, Nanoha observo más cosas, eran como para un bebe, también oía que la mujer cantaba una canción de cuna, la mujer atravesó una puerta, Nanoha planeó seguirla pero se dio cuenta que no tenía como defenderse, había un atizador a un lado de la puerta, Nanoha lo tomó

-Es mejor que Nada- Nanoha abrió la puerta, entró en la inmensa habitación, Parecía diseñada para un bebe, había 2 muñequitos de arlequín saltando, una cuna en el centro y varios bloques tirados en el suelo, Nanoha fue a revisar la cuna, no había nada, de repente la puerta se cerró, Nanoha fue a ver si la podía abrir, Nada, los muñecos saltaron más alto y desaparecieron en las alturas, el techo era bastante alto, dos personas aterrizaron a los lados de Nanoha

-¡Tranquila!- dijo una de ellas con voz femenina

-¡Cuando te acostumbras es genial!- dijo otra con voz masculina

-¡Solo relájate y deja que te ayudemos!- la mujer tenía dos una hoz en vez de mano y en la otra una sierra eléctrica, el otro tenía una sierra circular y un martillo en a otra, Nanoha retrocedió

-Esto es malo- Nanoha pensó en que hubiera sido mejor conservar la sierra, los dos arremetieron contra ella, Nanoha se tiro a la izquierda ya que no quería ser picadillo, los dos se alejaron saltaron para tratar de destrozarla, pero Nanoha era más rápida que ellos

-¡No te resistas!- dijo la mujer, el hombre saltó, y la mujer corrió directo a ella, Nanoha se quedó quieta observando las trayectorias, la mujer intentó cortarla con la sierra, y el hombre de golpearla con el martillo, Nanoha saltó hacia atrás y los evitó, se apoyó en sus manos para arremeter contra ambos con su atizador, le dio un golpe terrible a el hombre, al parecer sentían dolor, Nanoha rápidamente se alejó, Nanoha observó algo en su brazo

-Un hilo- dijo Nanoha, recordó lo que Marcus le había dicho, a sus pies había una hoz, la tomó, los dos de nuevo intentaron atacar, Nanoha saltó para evitarlos e hizo un corte en el aire, la mujer cayó al suelo inerte

-¡Lo sabia!- dijo Nanoha, el hombre arremetió de nuevo, el lo que el hombre atacaba uno de los muñecos bajo de las alturas y se paró junto al cuerpo de la mujer, Nanoha intentaba ver pero el tipo la atacaba insistentemente, la mujer se levantó de nuevo

-¡Me lleva!- Nanoha decidió acabar de un solo golpe, los dos volvieron a separarse para atacar juntos, Nanoha empuño su hoz, los dos volvieron a atacar, esta vez Nanoha se agacho para evitarlos y ponerse detrás de ellos, rápidamente dio un salto para dar una voltereta en el aire y cortar los hilos, de inmediato bajaron los dos muñecos, Nanoha los pateo y los destruyó, Nanoha dio un respiro, observó los cadáveres, también estaban en el avión, la mujer apareció de nuevo, se tapo sus invisibles oídos, fuetes campanadas empezaron a sonar, Nanoha también se tapó los oídos, pasaron doce campanadas, la mujer se desplazó hacia un cuadro, apareció un portal enfrente de ella, lo atravesó, Nanoha volteo a ver la puerta, seguía cerrada

-Pues ya que- dijo Nanoha y paso por el mismo portal, apareció en unas ruinas algo viejas, en el centro había una serie de estatuas rotas que formaban un círculo, y enfrente del círculo había una puerta de piedra bien sellada

-Eleva una plegaria- Nanoha observo a una de las estatuas la cual estaba arrodillada con el brazo izquierdo levantado y el derecho extendido el horizontal formando un ángulo de 90 grados, la puerta tenia la misma figura, Nanoha camino al centro del circulo, se arrodilló y levanto en brazo izquierdo y extendió el derecho formando un ángulo de 90 grados, la puerta empezó a iluminarse para después desaparecer, Nanoha se levantó

-Funciono- dijo para sí misma, entró por la puerta, era un pasillo lleno de escrituras antiguas, continuo hasta el fondo, había una habitación, una especie de pedestal en el que había algo flotando, parecían dos aros de metal girando en sentido contrario, dos estatuas que cargaban espadas de piedra custodiaban el objeto, Nanoha se acercó para ver más de cerca, al parecer por las inscripciones debía extender su mano izquierda sobre el objeto, Nanoha lo hizo, los dos aros se distorsionaron, en un segundo los dos se enroscaron fuertemente en la mano de Nanoha, esta gritó de dolor, los alambres se incrustaron en el brazo de Nanoha, intentaba quitárselo pero no podía, se formaron tres nodos de energía en el dorso de la mano de Nanoha y una placa circular en la palma, el dolor cesó, Nanoha que había caído se levanto y observó su mano, los tres nodos estaban encendidos, despedía una energía que nunca había sentido antes, pero no sabía cómo usarlo, sonidos de zombis se escucharon desde afuera, Nanoha tomó una de las espadas de piedra, parecía afilada así que fue contra los zombis

-No puede ser- Nanoha observó una gran horda de zombis entrando por el pasillo, Nanoha se puso en guardia, diviso un dibujo en la pared, una figura humana levantaba su palma izquierda como si sostuviera algo, Nanoha observó su artefacto, puso su mano de la misma manera, el artefacto comenzó a brillar, una pequeña bola de energía se formó, Nanoha se sorprendió, intento concentrarla más, la esfera se hizo más grande y más definida, Nanoha extendió el brazo hacia adelante y lanzo la bola contra los zombis, esta explotó y acabo con ellos

-Wow, ¡Esta si es una arma!- Nanoha observo el dorso de su mano, dos nodos habían dejado de brilla

-¿Se acaba?- Nanoha siguió su camino hasta afuera, Nanoha se encontró con el portal que la trajo, el artefacto brilló, Nanoha volvió a revisar su mano, un nodo se había encendido, dándole un total de 2

-Se recarga- Nanoha sonrió, entró en el portal, regresó a la torre, Nanoha dio media vuelta para ver el portal, pero no había nada, observo el cuadro, se parecía a el artefacto

-El brazo de Azoth- leyó Nanoha, había leído algo en un libro de alquimia, se refería a la energía principal usada por los alquimistas, Nanoha sacudió la cabeza, tenía que encontrar a Fate, se dirigió hasta la puerta, estaba abierta, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con la puerta, Azoth brilló intensamente, las tres cargas estaban listas, Nanoha formo un bola de energía

-Espero que funcione- Nanoha la concentró mas para hacerla más grande y la lanzo contra la puerta, el sello se hizo visible, después brillo y se rompió, Nanoha se arrodilló, observó a Azoth

-Ojala hubieras estado entonces- dijo Nanoha, se levanto y atravesó la puerta, una jaula cayó del techo

-¡Demonios!- La puerta se cerró, empezó a salir gas del suelo

-¡No puede ser!- Nanoha empezó a sentirse mareada por el gas, cayó de rodillas para finalmente quedar inconsciente en el piso


	7. Fate

-¿Dónde estoy?- Nanoha abrió lentamente los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, intentó mover las manos, pero estaba inmovilizada con unos grilletes, estaba tendida en una mesa de madera, la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación le dejo ver la pared, unas horribles herramientas metálicas cubiertas de sangre estaban colocadas en la pared, Volvió a intentar liberarse pero era inútil, se quedo inmóvil para pensar que hacer, observó su brazo, Azoth seguía en él, de repente oyó el sonido de una sierra eléctrico y una persona rogando por su vida, después un horrible grito y el sonido de la sierra despedazando carne, A Nanoha se le hizo familiar, una puerta se abrió, una figura en bata blanca y con una bolsa de tela negra con clavos incrustados entró con una sierra eléctrica en una mano y una cabeza cercenada en la otra, cerró la puerta

-Déjà vu- Dijo Nanoha, el tipo tiró la cabeza y puso la sierra en su lugar en el muro, apretó un botón en la pared y una lámpara muy brillante se encendió arriba de Nanoha, el tipo se acercó y jaló una mesita con varias navajas y cuchillos

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Nanoha observo como tomaba un cuchillo grande y aparentemente afilado, se acercó

-¡No te acerques! - Nanoha forcejeó, el tipo se disponía a atravesarla con el cuchillo, pero algo se oyó en el exterior, el tipo salió a investigar, pero al salir una cuchilla gigante lo partió a la mitad, Nanoha se quedo viendo a la puerta, una figura gigante pasó enfrente de la puerta arrastrando la gigantesca cuchilla, estaba extrañamente tranquila

-se fue- dijo Nanoha en voz baja, sentía una mezcla de terror y confusión, intentó zafarse de los grilletes, al parecer por su sudor podría sacar su mano izquierda aunque Azoth estorbaba un poco

-¿No me había pasado esto?- pensó Nanoha, recordó uno de sus sueños, era bastante parecido, solo esperaba que no terminara igual

-¡Ya está!- Nanoha saco su mano, se había lastimado con Azoth, pero lo valía, se estiró para alcanzar uno de los cuchillos de la mesa, con el logró abrir el grillete de su mano derecha, después de eso lo demás era pan comido, tomó una hacha del muro ya que no quería tener que ver con la sierra, salió de la habitación, estaba en una especie calabozo, había muchas celdas y adentro de ellas al parecer había zombis

-si abro las puertas los zombis saldrán, pero si no…- Nanoha recorrió el lugar buscando algo para abrir las celdas, recordó la palanca en la pared que decía abierto y cerrado, estaba orientada en cerrado, ¿Por qué hacia eso?, tenía la curiosidad de saber si eso era cierto o solo un sueño mas

-Esto servirá- dijo para sí misma y movió la palanca a abierto, todas las celdas se abrieron

-¡Listo!- Nanoha corrió para encontrarse con los "supervivientes"

-¡Ahora sí!- Nanoha se vio interrumpida cuando uno de ellos la atacó, Nanoha esperaba eso lanzo un disparo de Azoth destrozando al zombi

-Hasta ahora todo sucede igual- Nanoha observó a los demás, estaban en las mismas condiciones, eran muertos vivientes, todos avanzaron hacia ella

-Vengan por mi- Nanoha retrocedió, se encontró con un muro, empuñó su hacha y acabó con los enemigos que se encontraba enfrente, al terminar soltó el hacha, se recargó en la pared, en su sueño ella moría, se preguntaba si había visto su destino

-debo seguir- Nanoha volvió a tomar su hacha y se disponía a continuar cuando detrás de ella se oyó el sonido de una cuchilla siendo arrastrada

-¿De dónde rayos salió?- Nanoha echó a correr hacia el único lugar por el que podía, se topó con unos gruesos barrotes metálicos que le obstruían el paso, rápidamente accionó otra palanca detrás de ella y los barrotes se levantaron, más adentro por el pasillo había una puerta de madera, el tipo con la cuchilla se acercaba lentamente, Nanoha no sabía qué hacer, si iba hacia la puerta sin duda encontraría la muerte, y si se quedaba el monstruo la llevaría al final de su vida, pero ahora tenía algo que tal vez cambiase su destino

-¡Azoth!- Nanoha gritó y corrió hacia la puerta

-¡Cerrada!- Nanoha golpeo la puerta, Una reja metálica cayó detrás de ella impidiéndole salir de donde estaba

-Estoy atrapada- Nanoha se percató de que los muros empezaban a cerrarse

-¡Ahora!- Nanoha lanzo una esfera grande contra la puerta, el sello se hizo visible y se hizo añicos, Nanoha intentó disparar de nuevo pero no tenia cargas

-¡Maldición!- le quedaba poco tiempo, rápidamente pateo la puerta, esta crujió

-¡De nuevo!-Nanoha pateó de nuevo, estaba cediendo, casi no le quedaba espacio

-¡Ábrete!- la puerta cedió, Nanoha se lanzo para no quedar prensada entre los muros

-Estuvo cerca- dijo observando los muros, ella podría haber estado allí, Azoth se recargó completamente

-Gracias- dijo Nanoha a Azoth, se levantó para ver que estaba en un pasillo, otra puerta estaba enfrente de ella, en el suelo estaba algo que ella reconoció

-Esto es de Fate- dijo Nanoha recogiendo una cinta para el cabello, la olfateó, aun olía a la rubia

-está cerca – Nanoha abrió la puerta, era una especie de laboratorio combinado con cámara de tortura, aparatos de alta tecnología y herramientas medievales estaban en las paredes, en el centro había una cama de experimentos y Fate acostada en ella

-¡Fate!- Nanoha corrió para verla, estaba dormida y desnuda cubierta solo por una sabana, al parecer estaba bien,

-¡Me alegra ver que llegaste!- Un hombre viejo y bien vestido estaba en una especie de sala de control arriba de ellos

-¡Tú debes de ser Viktor!- Exclamó Nanoha

-Y tú debes de ser Nanoha Takamachi, el as caído de la STAB- dijo Viktor

-¿Qué le has hecho a Fate?- preguntó Nanoha

-No te deberías preocupar por lo que le hice, sino por lo que te hará él a ti- dijo Viktor, Nanoha volteó a ver, el tipo grande que la perseguía estaba parado allí con una gigantesca cuchilla

-No los he presentado Formalmente, el es "El carnicero" y está ansioso por trabajar contigo- el carnicero avanzó hacia Nanoha, esta retrocedió

-¡Mátala! Y después le sacas el corazón, lo necesito- Viktor ordenó, ¿Su corazón? ¿Para qué?

-Eso lo veremos- Nanoha observó alrededor, 5 lanzas estaban dispersas en los muros de la habitación, Nanoha tomó una de ellas que estaba detrás de ella, el carnicero intentó partirla a la mitad, Nanoha esquivó e intentó clavarle la lanza, pero esta rebotó como si una especie de barrera lo protegiera

-¿Qué demonios?- Nanoha se alejó para no ser rebanada

-¡No podrás vencerlo!- gritó Viktor, Nanoha saltó para evitar a su enemigo, rápidamente corrió hasta el otro lado de la habitación, Fate estaba en medio, por lo tanto no podía arriesgarla, el carnicero rugió fuertemente, Nanoha sabía que iba a hacer algo, el carnicero agito fuertemente la mano hacia Nanoha, de un agujero de su palma salió una gruesa cadena, Nanoha apenas la pudo esquivar

-Si me agarra con eso seré historia- El carnicero atacó con otra cadena proveniente de la otra mano, Nanoha esquivaba hábilmente las cadenas, el carnicero dejó de atacar, parecía cansado, Nanoha se fijó en que tenía que soltar la cuchilla para usar las cadenas, Nanoha podía sacar alguna ventaja de ello

-¡Ahora!- Nanoha cargó una esfera de Azoth, la lanzó contra el carnicero, fue como si un vidrio se rompiera enfrente de él

-¡Muere!- Nanoha saltó y le clavó la lanza en el pecho del carnicero, este se retorció violentamente, Nanoha rompió la lanza dejando la punta en él

-¡Azoth! ¡Cómo es posible!- Nanoha sabía que Viktor no contaba con su nuevo juguete, el carnicero Volvió a ir tras ella, Nanoha corrió para tomar otra lanza, antes de tomarla el carnicero le lanzo su cuchilla, Nanoha la esquivo, la lanza estaba rota por el impacto de la cuchilla, Azoth brilló, la segunda carga estaba lista, podía volver a atacarlo, El carnicero lanzo las cadenas nuevamente, Nanoha esquivo una que se incrusto en la pared, Nanoha saltó y corrió por la cadena cargando una esfera de energía la cual lanzo contra la cabeza del carnicero aterrizo detrás de él, rápidamente tomó una lanza de la pared y la clavó en la espalda del carnicero, otra lanza estaba cerca, rompió la primera al mismo tiempo que clavaba la segunda, después la rompió también, el carnicero se arrodilló, estaba sangrando mucho

-¡Que haces! ¡Levántate inútil!- gritaba Viktor, Nanoha buscó la ultima lanza, pero el carnicero la tomó antes que ella, la partió en dos

-¡Maldición!- Azoth brilló una vez, necesitaba dos cargas para hacerle daño, solo le quedaba esperar y sobrevivir, Nanoha esquivó los ataques de el carnicero una vez más, necesitaba algo para rematarlo, entonces Azoth brilló de Nuevo, Nanoha cargó la esfera en su mano izquierda, el carnicero lanzo las cadenas, Nanoha lanzo la esfera justo cuando saltó, el carnicero estaba desprotegido, pero una de las cadenas se enroscó alrededor de Nanoha incapacitándola, el carnicero jaló la cadena para acercar a Nanoha, Nanoha pensaba que era su fin, pero el carnicero se quedó inmóvil, su propia cuchilla le atravesaba el pecho, las cadenas se aflojaron

-¡Fate!- la rubia estaba sosteniendo la cuchilla justo detrás del carnicero, este cayó al suelo, Fate se arrodilló, estaba cubierta con la sabana, Nanoha fue con ella, la abrazó fuertemente

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Nanoha

-Algo aturdida- dijo Fate

-Me alegra tanto- dijo Nanoha con una lágrima en el ojo

-Lo siento tanto- Nanoha se disculpó

-No tienes porque, estabas en un mal momento- dijo Fate

-Gracias, ahora salgamos de aquí- dijo Nanoha, Fate asintió

-Parece que te subestimé- dijo Viktor caminando hacia ellos

-Se acabó Viktor- Nanoha se puso en guardia

-No me subestimes- dijo Viktor, el carnicero se levantó

-Acaba con ellos- ordenó Viktor, Nanoha intentó lanzarle una esfera

-¡Rayos!- no tenia cargas, el carnicero se acercaba lentamente, pero paso de ellas, Nanoha estaba confundida

-¡Que haces!- Viktor también estaba confundido, el carnicero levantó una trampilla de acero muy pesada en el suelo

-¡Salgan!- dijo el carnicero, o al menos eso se le entendió

-¡Te rehúsas a obedecerme!- dijo Viktor

-¡Rápido!- volvió a decir el carnicero, Nanoha y Fate corrieron hacia la trampilla, Fate bajó primero, Nanoha empezó a bajar

-Gracias- dijo Nanoha bajando las escaleras

-Siempre te he admirado, buena suerte Nanoha Takamachi- el carnicero soltó la trampilla

-Parece que has hecho tu elección- se oyó a Viktor desde arriba

-Muere- dijo Viktor, el carnicero profirió un grito de dolor, sangre escurrió hasta donde estaban Fate y Nanoha

-Sigamos- dijo Nanoha

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Fate

-Muy bien- dijo Nanoha

-No lo parece- Fate había notado que Nanoha había cambiado

-¿No iras a enfrentarlo?- dijo Fate

-Tenemos que huir- dijo Nanoha caminando

-¿Estas huyendo?- Fate alcanzó a Nanoha

-No conoces este castillo, es una trampa mortal, no te perderé- dijo Nanoha, Fate caminó a su lado, estornudó

-Hay que conseguirte algo de ropa- dijo Nanoha observando a su amiga

-Estoy bien, tu eres la que me preocupa- dijo Fate

-¡Estoy bien!- Nanoha sonaba irritada, Fate se detuvo, Nanoha suspiró

-Lo siento, he pasado por cosas horribles, solo quiero irme a casa y olvidar esto-dijo Nanoha, llegaron a unas escaleras, subieron por ellas, llegaron a una especie de habitación de mujer

-Que conveniente- dijo Nanoha, Fate fue hacia el ropero

-Creo que me queda- dijo tomando un vestido, Nanoha vio que era igual al de su captora, había una peluca en la cama, Nanoha buscó cerca, una foto de Viktor con una mujer

-Mira Fate- Nanoha le mostro la foto a Fate

-Es igual a ti- dijo Nanoha

-Da miedo- dijo Fate

-Que te parece- dijo Fate vestida

-Me da miedo, pero supongo que no tenemos opción- Nanoha busco unos zapatos

-te resfriaras, nos espera un viaje largo- Nanoha encontró un par y se los dio

-En marcha- Nanoha abrió la puerta, una especie de riel estaba en su camino y un carrito sobre él, Nanoha se acercó para observarlo, había un panel de control

-Parece que podemos salir en esto- dijo Nanoha

-¿Es seguro?- dijo Fate

-al parecer- Nanoha y Fate se subieron y lo pusieron en marcha

-Espero que esto termine pronto-


	8. Maldecida

Nanoha y Fate estaban caminando por el bosque buscando alguna salida, Nanoha estaba muy seria

-¿Lindas vacaciones eh?- dijo Fate, Nanoha continuó caminando

-Yo tenía pensado algo con más sol- dijo Fate

-¿No te hicieron nada?- preguntó Nanoha sin voltear a verla

-No creo- respondió Fate

-Me alegro- dijo Nanoha

-¿ya ti?- preguntó Fate

-Desde el incidente no has sido la misma, y a pesar de haber pasado por todo has estado distante- Fate seguía de cerca a Nanoha, esta se detuvo, volteo a ver a Fate

-Lo lamento, no es apropósito, aun tengo miedo- dijo Nanoha

-¿De qué?- pregunto Fate

-De mi misma, he hecho tantas cosas de las que no me creía capaz, lo disfrutaba- dijo Nanoha, Fate la abrazó

-Descuida, no eres una persona que destruya sin razón, tu poder es para proteger- Fate animó a Nanoha, ella ya no estaba tan segura

-En el crucero, si lo usaba todos morirían- dijo triste, Fate no supo que decir, Fate se separó de ella

-Lo sabía, tu tampoco sabes- Nanoha sonrió perturbadoramente, varios zombis saltaron al camino, Nanoha volteó rápidamente para ponerse en guardia, Fate estaba helada por la sonrisa de Nanoha

-¡Vengan por mi!- Nanoha lanzó una esfera de energía a los zombis destrozándolos, Fate se percató de Azoth

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?- preguntó Fate

-Mi poder- dijo Nanoha

-¿Qué te está pasado?- dijo Fate preocupada por Nanoha, esta solo veía al suelo

-Nada, soy la misma de siempre, soy el demonio blanco- dijo Nanoha recuperando la tranquilidad y entristeciendo

-No eres un demonio- dijo Fate

-Eres más humana que muchos- Nanoha reflexiono un poco lo que le dijo- tu eres el ser más puro que haya tenido la fortuna de conocer- dijo Fate dando un paso hacia adelante- De niña me salvaste muchas veces, nunca te rendiste ni cuando los enemigos eran inmensamente fuertes, todas las personas que están cerca de ti se sienten seguras, confías en todas las personas y ellas en ti, en lugar de matar una mosca le das refugio y la alimentas, eres maravillosa- Nanoha comprendió que todo lo que Fate le decía era cierto, la Nanoha que disfrutaba matar y destruir no era ella, Nanoha vio fijamente a Fate y le sonrió como siempre lo había hecho, una sonrisa hermosa, llena de paz y de armonía, Fate sonrió de la misma manera y se acerco a Nanoha para abrazarla, pero se detuvo en seco

-¿Fate?- preguntó Nanoha

-¿Escuchas eso?- dijo Fate

-¿Escuchar qué?- Nanoha no oía nada, Fate empezó a caminar como hipnotizada

-¿Fate? ¡Fate!-Nanoha la siguió, debía averiguar de qué se trataba

**Mientras Tanto…**

-¿Estás seguro que puedes encontrarlas?- preguntó Hayate

-Soy un mata magos, mi trabajo es encontrarlos y destruirlos- dijo Squall buscando a su alrededor

-¿Solo harás lo primero verdad?- Hayate estaba algo nerviosa

-Tal vez- respondió Squall, Hayate se le quedo viendo

-Es broma- Squall continuó

-El avión sobrevoló esta zona, será difícil encontrarlas en un área tan extensa- dijo Squall, una pantalla se abrió enfrente de Hayate

-Hayate, no hay rastro del avión por acá- dijo Signum

-Entendido, sigue buscando- ordenó Hayate, Signum asintió y la pantalla se cerró

-Espero que Vita y los demás tengan más suerte- dijo Hayate

-La nuestra acaba de mejorar- Squall levantó un pedazo de metal del suelo

-Debieron haber caído dentro del bosque- dijo Hayate, sacó un mapa de la zona, era un bosque inmenso

-Tardaremos días en encontrarlas- dijo Squall al ver el mapa

-Con la tecnología adecuada tal vez dos- dijo Hayate sacando su teléfono

-¿Eso no es ilegal?- pregunto Squall

-Son asuntos de la milicia- dijo Hayate marcando

-Así lo clasificaste- dijo Squall

-Shhhh- Hayate le hizo señas a Squall para que se callará, Squall también esperaba que funcionara

**Con Nanoha…**

Nanoha seguía a Fate observando su comportamiento, Fate caminó hasta una especie de plaza, al fondo había un altar y un poco más allá una especie de aparato gigante, al llegar al centro muchos zombis aparecieron desde abajo del suelo, Nanoha intentó defenderse pero los Zombis la sujetaron fuertemente

-¡Suéltenme!- forcejeo Nanoha, Fate seguía caminando, los zombis la dejaban pasar

-¿Pero qué?...- uno de los zombis golpeo a Nanoha en el estomago sufocándola, levantó la cabeza para ver a Fate, Una figura con vestido se acerco a Fate, le extendió la mano y la recostó en el altar

-Me alegra que estés aquí-

-¿Viktor?- Nanoha tenía los ojos llorosos por el golpe y no distinguía bien

-Solo haces falta tu para completar el ritual- la figura se acerco, Viktor era el que usaba el vestido, Viktor dio dos pasos a un lado

-O tu corazón solamente- la voz de Viktor ahora sonaba como la de una mujer, después volvió a donde estaba

-Tienes razón esposa mía- su voz era la habitual

-¡Estás Loco!- grito Nanoha

-¡Los locos son los genios modernos!- grito como mujer

-¡Estoy a punto de hacer historia!- grito como hombre

-¡Púdrete!- Dijo Nanoha

-Me diviertes Nanoha, Una vez que te saque el corazón tal vez te convierta en mi guardiana, como el carnicero

-Eres generoso, pero creo que mi corazón está bien donde está- dijo Nanoha

-lastima, te lo pierdes- dijo Viktor como mujer

-¿A todo esto para que nos quieres a Fate y a mí?- preguntó Nanoha

-Ya que no vivirás para verlo- dijo Viktor como mujer

-He logrado el arte de revivir a los muertos como puedes ver- dijo Viktor dando vueltas alrededor de Nanoha que seguía apresada por los zombis

-Eso es imposible- dijo Nanoha -¿Puedes llamarle vida a estos?- dijo Nanoha viendo a los zombis

-Son solo experimentos, mi verdadero objetivo es traer de vuelta a mi amada- dijo Viktor

-¡Es imposible traer algo que ya no está aquí!- Gritó Nanoha, Viktor la golpeó en el estomago

-No digas que algo es imposible- dijo Viktor como mujer

-Además… solo… seria un cascaron… vacio- dijo Nanoha entrecortadamente

-Veras, necesitaba un método para resucitar a los muertos, Robé información sobre ella, se todo sobre el proyecto F, intenté repetir el experimento, pero solo obtenía abominaciones, después de tantos fracasos entendí que necesitaba al proyecto F original- explicó Viktor

-Eres un demente- dijo Nanoha con repudio

-Así es, pero tú, eres una chica pura de corazón, eres fácilmente manipulable- Nanoha lo volteó a ver

-¿Manipulable?- preguntó Nanoha

-Así es, tu espíritu era fuerte, y tu voluntad te volvía invencible, necesitaba una manera de dejarte vulnerable- Las palabras resonaban en la mente de Nanoha

-Necesitaba el corazón puro de la estrella más brillante del cielo para atraer el alma de mi amada- dijo Viktor

-Así que planee lo del crucero, resulto mejor de lo que esperaba- Nanoha estaba en Shock

-Todas las personas… tu…- Susurró Nanoha

-Tenía que sacar los cuerpos y el dinero de algún lugar- dijo Viktor dándole la espalda, Nanoha no sabía en qué pensar, sus dedos estaban entumecidos, brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos, temblaba de pies a cabeza, todo su sufrimiento, su culpa…

-Te…- Nanoha emitió un débil ruido, levantó la cabeza para ver como Viktor se dirigía al altar, tomo a Fate de la cabeza

-Muy pronto estaremos juntos amada mía- Viktor besó a Fate, Nanoha no era capaz de sentir nada, solo podía sentir una sola cosa, una ira intensa la invadía

-¡TE MATARE!- Una onda expansiva brotó de Azoth, destruyendo a los zombis que la sujetaban, la energía de Azoth cambio a un color rojo intenso

-¡Mátenla!- ordenó Viktor a los Zombis, Nanoha corrió contra los zombis, salto para esquivar a los primeros, se colocó detrás de uno y le rompió el cuello con un golpe, otro que se aceraba a morderla se ganó una patada que le partió la cabeza, Nanoha dio una patada giratoria desasiéndose de tres de ellos, uno de ellos la mordió el brazo derecho, sin embargo Nanoha le tomó el rostro con la izquierda y disparo energía con Azoth destruyéndolo, mas zombis se acercaban, Nanoha juntó una bola de energía en Azoth, la tomó con la mano y golpeó el piso con ella, todos los zombis que se acercaban salieron volando por la explosión causada

-¡VIKTOR!- Nanoha gritó, estaba empapada en sangre, no solo de los zombis, su brazo y su puño sangraban, pero no le importaba, solo quería destruirlo, Nanoha corrió hasta Viktor, pero su camino se vio interrumpido cuando chocó con una barrera de energía

-¡Ni siquiera Azoth podrá destruirla!- grito Viktor triunfal, Nanoha golpeaba varias veces la barrera con sus puños

-¡En cuanto la vida de Fate abandone su cuerpo solo faltaras tú, y el alma de mi amada vivirá de nuevo en su cuerpo!- grito Viktor como mujer sosteniendo una daga, una especie de portal se formaba arriba del altar, se oían lamentos de personas del otro lado, Nanoha golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, se oyó un crujido de su brazo derecho

-¡ENFRENTAME!- Nanoha dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se percató de dos torres que estaban conectadas a la maquina, posiblemente si las destruía el campo desaparecería, Viktor levantó el cuchillo, Nanoha volteo a ve a Azoth, continuaba brillando con el color rojo, formo una bola de energía y la lanzo contra la torre destruyéndola

-¿Qué haces?- Viktor se había dado cuenta de lo que Nanoha hacia, Nanoha lanzo otra hacia la otra torre

-¡NOOOOO!- gritó Viktor, la barrera desapareció, Nanoha corrió rápidamente hacia Viktor y lo tomó por el cuello, Viktor enterró el cuchillo en uno de los costados de Nanoha pero ella seguía como si nada

-¡TU CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!- Nanoha temblaba de furia, Viktor buscaba la manera de zafarse, pero a pesar de que el brazo de Nanoha estaba roto lo apretaba con mucha fuerza

-¿Y vas a matarme?- dijo Viktor con trabajo, Nanoha juntó una bola de energía

-Eres un demonio- sonrió Viktor, Nanoha recordó a Fate, la cual confiaba ciegamente en ella, volteo a ver a Fate en el altar, si la veía como estaba se decepcionaría de ella, no solo Fate, también Squall, Hayate y todos sus amigos, si mataba a ese hombre ¿no la convertiría en un demonio?, Nanoha se comenzó a tranquilizar, la bola de energía se disipó, soltó a Viktor, Viktor cayó al suelo tosiendo, Nanoha se quedo parada pensando en lo que había hecho, Viktor tomó una roca grande y se dispuso a golpear a Nanoha pero esta lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, Nanoha se dirigió al altar donde estaba Fate, a medio camino se percato del dolor de su brazo y de el cuchillo en uno de sus costados, el dolor era intenso, no podía moverse, intento sacarse el cuchillo pero no pudo, cayó al suelo, se arrastró lo mas que pudo hacia Fate, no pudo seguir mas, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, volteo para ver el cielo, estaba anocheciendo, una silueta apareció

-Estas en un estado lamentable, descuida…- fue lo único que Nanoha escucho antes de perder el conocimiento

**En Mid-Childa**

Vivio se despertó exaltada

-¿Vivio estas bien?- preguntó Einhart

-Siento que algo malo pasó- lloró Vivio

-Descuida, todo estará bien- Einhart abrazó a Vivio

-ahora intenta dormir, son las 3 de la madrugada- dijo Einhart, Vivio asintió, se dispusieron a dormir

**En el bosque…**

-Esto es de Nanoha- dijo Squall al ver una de las maletas en el camino

-Nos acercamos- dijo Hayate, Squall bostezo, estaba muy cansado

-continuaremos en la mañana- dijo Squall

-Pero si…- dijo Hayate

-Estamos todos agotados, necesitamos descansar aunque sea unos momentos, descuida las encontraremos- dijo Squall y Hayate asintió, tomo su celular para llamar a sus guardianes

-Signum, repliéguense al campamento para descansar- ordenó Hayate

-Sí, ama Hayate- dijo Signum y colgó, Squall y Hayate se dirigieron al campamento

**Con Nanoha…**

Nanoha empezó a despertar, abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba en una habitación bien iluminada, enfrente de ella estaba Viktor, aparentemente muerto y atado en una mesa de quirófano, Nanoha se dio cuenta de que también estaba atada y en una mesa de quirófano pero en forma vertical, volteo a la izquierda y también estaba allí el carnicero en las mismas condiciones, Nanoha volteo a ver a Azoth, estaba apagado, tal vez lo había forzado mucho, recordó lo que había pasado en la plaza, sin embargo su brazo se sentía bien, y no se sentía herida, estaba sana, Nanoha intentó liberarse de nuevo pero era inútil, no veía por ninguna parte a Fate así que no sabía si sentirse aliviada

-¿Has despertado ya?- Nanoha volteo a ver quien le hablaba

-¿Marcus?- preguntó Nanoha

-El mismo, cure todas tus heridas, no queremos perder algo tan valioso- Marcus se acerco al cuerpo de Viktor

-Ah Viktor, eras tan brillante, y los sentimientos nublaron tu juicio, pero descuida, tendrás otra oportunidad de realizar tu experimento- dijo Marcus- deseo ver si tu teoría funciona-

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- dijo Nanoha

-Nada en realidad, o al menos a tu cuerpo- dijo Marcus colocándose unos guantes de látex

-¿Dónde está Fate?- volvió a preguntar Nanoha

-Ella está bien, no puedo dejar que tan buen espécimen se dañe hasta que cumpla su objetivo- dijo Marcus abriendo la boca de Viktor, metió su mano en la boca de Viktor y la siguió metiendo buscando algo

-Aquí esta- Marcus sacó una especie de parasito de Viktor

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Nanoha

-Lo sabrás pronto, descuida, no te dolerá en absoluto- dijo Marcus acercándose a Nanoha, Nanoha forcejeo para liberarse

-Miento, te dolerá como no tienes idea- dijo Marcus acercando el parasito a la boca de Nanoha, esta cerró la boca y movía la cabeza para evitarlo

-No te muevas, será magnifico- Marcus golpeo a Nanoha en el estomago, abrió la boca por acto reflejo, Marcus introdujo el bicho en la boca de Nanoha, esta intentó escupirlo pero este se introducía dolorosamente, Nanoha lo trago, comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo estaba en llamas, veía borroso, grito de dolor como nunca y se desmayó mientras Marcus reía a carcajadas

**Unas horas después…**

-(Mi cabeza)- pensó Nanoha mientras se levantaba, abrió los ojos, estaba en una de las celdas del calabozo

-(¿Qué habrá pasado?)- se pregunto, se levanto del catre en donde estaba, sus pasos se oían mas pesados de lo normal

-(¿Qué raro?)- Nanoha se observo las manos, eran grandes y llenas de cortes

-(¡Pero qué...!)- rápidamente fue al espejo que estaba en la celda, del otro lado del espejo estaba el carnicero, Nanoha se tocó el "Rostro"

-(No, no, no, no)- pensaba

-¡Rowwwl! (¡Nooooooo!)- grito con desesperación y golpeo el espejo con su puño

-¿Estás bien Nanoha?- Nanoha escucho la voz de Fate, rápidamente fue a ver, Fate pasaba afuera de la celda con… ¿ella?

-Sí, me siento de maravilla- dijo "Nanoha", Nanoha se recargo en los barrotes observando la escena

-¿Este es el monstruo al que te enfrentaste?- pregunto Fate

-Así es, pero yo soy más fuerte- dijo "Nanoha"

-No sé, se ve muy triste, me da lástima- dijo Fate

-No tiene por qué darte lastima, es solo un monstruo sin alma, un demonio- dijo "Nanoha"- tal vez presienta que es su final- Fate se acerco a los barrotes

-¡Roaarwl! (¡Fate!)- Nanoha extendió su mano para alcanzarla, Fate retrocedió asustada

-¿Por qué me ataca?- dijo Fate, "Nanoha" la abrazó

-Porque es un monstruo despiadado, por eso se merece la muerte- dijo "Nanoha"

-Rowl… (Fate…)-

-Suena triste- dijo Fate

-Debemos irnos- dijo "Nanoha", ambas se pusieron en marcha, "Nanoha" se dio la vuelta y le lanzo un beso con la mano a "El carnicero", después movió la mano de lado a lado diciendo adiós y se marcho

-¡Rooooarwl! (¡FAAATEEEE!)- un grito lastimero resonó por todo el castillo


	9. Resoluciones

-(Quiero despertar)- Nanoha se sentó en el catre, empezaba a dudar de su identidad, ¿y si ella era la impostora?, le daba miedo pensar en ello, tal vez prefería morir que descubrir la verdad, si ella era Nanoha ¿Quién era la otra?

-(Viktor)- pensó al recordar el parasito, Nanoha golpeo el suelo

-(¡Maldito Marcus!)- Nanoha observó que agrieto el piso

-(¡Fate!)- Recordó lo que había dicho Marcus sobre el propósito de Fate y del experimento de Viktor, Fate corría peligro, no le importaba si era verdadera o falsa, debía salvar a Fate

-(Descuida Fate, voy por ti)- Nanoha se levanto

-(Veamos de que es capaz este cuerpo)- Nanoha golpeo con todas sus fuerzas los barrotes, estos se rompieron y salieron volando

-(Es fuerte)- salió de la celda, busco la puerta por la que subía a la torre, por allá había ido Fate, la puerta estaba cerrada, Nanoha derribó la puerta con facilidad, subió las escaleras, por su tamaño no podía correr muy rápido, era bastante lenta para su gusto, pero no estaba en condiciones de quejarse, la escalera para seguir subiendo estaba bloqueada por un sello

-¡Roarwl! (¡Maldición!)- dijo Nanoha, su cuerpo tenia a Azoth, decidió salir al patio por la puerta adyacente, vio a Fate y a "Nanoha" entrar al castillo, Nanoha se dispuso a seguirlos, pero una horda de zombis emergió del subsuelo

-¡Rowl! (Vengan por mi)- rugió Nanoha, extendió su mano y una cadena gruesa salió de un agujero en la palma atravesando a varios zombis, después Nanoha jaló la cadena y destrozo a sus enemigos, la cadena volvió al interior de su mano

-¡Roar! (¡Genial!)- Nanoha aprovecho su recién descubierta habilidad, después de unos momentos su camino estaba libre

-(Debo continuar)- pensó Nanoha y se dirigió al castillo, al entrar busco alguna pista sobre el camino que había seguido Fate, vio que había huellas en la escalera principal, se dirigió hacia ellas pero el gran candelabro que colgaba del techo casi le cae encima

-(Estuvo cerca)- se dijo Nanoha, su camino estaba bloqueado, no podía subir, debía de buscar otro camino

-(si fuera Viktor a donde iría)- Nanoha empezó a buscar una salida

-(¡La plaza!)- Nanoha observó una puerta a la izquierda de las escaleras, al parecer era su única opción, así que entró por ella, había llegado a un extraño lugar, no había estado allí, era un largo pasillo con escrituras antiguas, camino observando los símbolos, no entendía nada, pero aun así intentó descifrar algo, vio un dibujo, la figura humana tenia a Azoth en la mano izquierda, y una espada en la mano derecha, se estaba enfrentando a una figura mucha más alta, en otro dibujo la figura clavaba la espada en el estomago del más alto, por las demás escrituras la espada era necesaria para vencer al malo, era de la misma naturaleza de Azoth, continuo hasta que salió a un claro en el bosque

-(¿Cómo llegué aquí?)- Nanoha estaba desorientada, según ella no había caminado tanto

-Es una ironía- Marcus apareció desde atrás de un árbol

-El demonio se convirtió en lo que en realidad es- dijo Marcus acercándose a ella, Nanoha se puso en guardia

-No hace falta eso- dijo Marcus

-Pronto tu alma se desvanecerá en ese cuerpo y te convertirás en un fiel ayudante- dijo Marcus

-Pero descuida, seré un buen amo- dijo Marcus, Nanoha gruñó

-Cuanta hostilidad, te veré después- Marcus se dispuso a marcharse, Nanoha le lanzo la cadena, pero algo se interpuso en la trayectoria de la cadena

-Eres una tonta- dijo Marcus

-(¿tu?)- Nanoha observó a su obstáculo, tenía su cadena enrollada en su brazo

-¿Se conocían?- preguntó Marcus, era la chica que el carnicero se había llevado ante sus ojos, se notaba en su tono de piel gris y la cúpula de cristal que cubría su cerebro que era otra víctima de los crueles experimentos de Marcus

-¿Estoy viva?- la chica se preguntó

-Parece que todavía le faltan ajustes- dijo Marcus

-¡Tengo una maravillosa idea!- dijo Marcus- peleen entre ustedes, y la sobreviviente tendrá el honor de servirme para siempre

-¡Roarwl! (¡Púdrete!)- rugió Nanoha, lanzó la cadena pero su contrincante desvió la cadena

-Las observaré desde aquí- Marcus dio unos pasos hacia atrás, la chica se lanzó contra Nanoha, esta no podía moverse rápido asa que bloqueó el golpe, a pesar de la fuerza del impacto Nanoha no se movió, Nanoha la tomó por el cuello y la lanzo, la chica se reincorporó en el aire y saco unas cuchillas de las manos, las lanzó contra Nanoha, incapaz de esquivarlas solo pudo defenderse, todas las cuchillas se incrustaron en su cuerpo, sin embargo no sentía daño, Nanoha rápidamente lanzo las cadenas, su oponente era muy rápido

-¡Roar! (¡Maldición!)- Nanoha no la tenía fácil, pero su oponente tenía que lidiar con su resistencia, la mujer se ancló a la tierra con los pies, Nanoha notó que empezaba a generar fuego azul desde la cúpula de cristal en su cabeza, después la chica lanzo varios misiles de fuego contra Nanoha, Nanoha los bloqueo todos, empezaba a sentir daño, si continuaba así seria derrotada, Nanoha inmediatamente contraatacó, las cadenas golpearon a la mujer, Nanoha la jalo hacia ella y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-¡Parece que necesita unos ajustes!- dijo Marcus, Nanoha había descubierto la debilidad de su oponente, la chica comenzó a generar más fuego, pero ahora lo concentró arriba de Nanoha, Planeaba aplastarla con una gigantesca bola de fuego, Nanoha lanzo las cadenas mientras la concentraba, la golpearon, Nanoha siguió atacando pero parecía inminente, cuando la dejo caer Nanoha saltó para evitarlo, casi no lo cuenta, se levantó para lanzar las cadenas y atraer a la mujer hacia ella, le dio otro golpe en la cabeza y la cúpula se rompió, se produjo una potente explosión, ambas salieron volando, Nanoha sintió que era el límite de su resistencia, apenas y podía moverse, Marcus se acercó

-Parece que has ganado- dijo Marcus, la chica se acercaba a él arrastrándose

-Eres solo un experimento fallido- dijo y la pateó, la chica se levantó rápidamente

-¿Pero qué?- la chica abrazó a Marcus

-Sobrevive- la chica se dirigió a Nanoha, en unos instantes ambos empezaron a arder en fuego azul, Nanoha observó la escena anonadada, un montón de cenizas quedó después de pocos minutos, Nanoha intentó levantarse, le costaba mucho, había recibido más daño del que pensaba, o tal vez su alma estaba cediendo, sea como sea no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que ir por Fate, su vista se volvió borrosa, continuó caminando hasta que al fin cedió, cayó inmóvil al suelo, solo podía pensar en Fate

-(¡Vamos Nanoha! ¡Levántate!)- Nanoha se ordenaba a sí misma, estaba perdiendo la vista, tenía mucho sueño

-Debes superarlo Nanoha- una voz familiar la llamó

-si no te enfrentas a tus miedos lo perderás todo- Nanoha divisó una figura femenina

-Aun hay tiempo, si te apresuras podrás salvar a Fate y a ti misma- Nanoha se dio cuenta de que era Carim, esta se coloco a ahorcadillas sobre Nanoha

-primero debes de recuperar aquello que es tuyo- dijo Carim sacando una daga

-YA se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia así que tenemos poco tiempo antes de que nos encuentre- Carim alzo la daga

-El ya comprendió que para que el sacrificio del corazón puro sea efectivo el alma también tiene que ser sacrificada- Carim empezó a decir unas palabras en un idioma que no entendía

-Lamento no haberte podido ayudarte mas- dijo Carim y clavó la daga en el corazón del carnicero, Nanoha gritó de dolor, sintió como si cayera desde mucha altura, después cayó en un lago de sangre, rápidamente nadó para salir, al llegar a la superficie se dio cuenta de que el piso estaba justo debajo de ella así que se paro normalmente, se limpió la cara, se dio cuenta de que las manos que tocaron su rostro eran las suyas, no las del carnicero, toco sus piernas, largas y torneadas como le gustaban, sus caderas, su cintura, sus pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, su rostro, su cabello, todo estaba en su lugar, se sintió muy aliviada, observó su reflejo en el lago de sangre, su reflejo seguía siendo el carnicero

-Esto aun no acaba- dijo Nanoha, dos paredes y un techo aparecieron alrededor de ella dando lugar a un pasillo, Nanoha avanzó, varios zombis aparecieron, Nanoha se dio cuenta de que no tenía consigo a Azoth, una repisa apareció en la pared a su lado, había una porra eléctrica en ella, la tomó y se deshizo de sus enemigos si ningún problema, después continuo por el pasillo, llego a una área donde no se veía nada, el pasillo había desaparecido, busco por el lugar, parecía un gran vacío, de repente una luz iluminó una figura, era Viktor, estaba con la mujer que se parecía a Fate, estaban inmóviles y parecían felices

-Voy a tener un hijo querido- dijo la mujer

-Estoy tan feliz, será el bebe perfecto, yo mismo me encargaré de eso- dijo Viktor, las figuras estaban inmóviles, pero emitían sonidos, las dos desaparecieron de nuevo en la oscuridad, el pasillo volvió a aparecer, Nanoha volvió a caminar por el encontrándose a mas enemigos

-No son problema- Nanoha los mató rápidamente para poder continuar, al llegar al final se dio cuenta de que estaba en una recamara, Viktor estaba en ella y su esposa en la puerta tocándose en vientre

-¡Dijiste que el tratamiento no dolería!- reclamó la mujer

-Descuida, no te pasará nada, lo prometo- dijo Viktor

-Confió en ti- dijo la mujer y la escena desapareció en la oscuridad, el pasillo apareció de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba lleno de cuchillas giratorias

-No hay manera de pasarlas- dijo Nanoha, no había manera de regresar así que decidió arriesgarse, al correr apareció una que la iba a partir a la mitad, sin embargo solo la atravesó sin hacerle daño

-Estuvo cerca- Nanoha suspiró aliviada de no ser una mancha de sangre en el piso, se apresuró a llegar a la salida, Nanoha entró en una especie de recamara para bebe, Viktor estaba observando la cuna triste, su esposa estaba en la puerta

-¡Mataste a Nuestro hijo!- la esposa estaba furiosa

-No quería, solo quería que fuera perfecto- Viktor lloraba

-¡Estás loco! ¡Te odio!- dijo la esposa, las figuras desaparecieron y reaparecieron justo en la esquina, pero Viktor sostenía del cuello a su esposa

-¡Crees que estoy loco solo por querer lo mejor!- Viktor estaba furioso, la esposa solo gemía

-¡Que tiene de malo eso!- Viktor la seguía sosteniendo, después la mujer no emitió ningún sonido

-¿Querida?- pregunto Viktor, todo desapareció en la oscuridad, Nanoha apareció de nuevo en la recamara, el cuerpo de la mujer estaba en la cama y Viktor observándola

-Descuida querida, me perfeccionare en mi arte y te traeré de vuelta- dijo Viktor

-¡Marcus! ¡Tráeme la peluca!- ordenó Viktor

-Yo te mantendré viva- Nanoha sintió de nuevo como si cayera, todo se desvaneció…

Nanoha abrió los ojos, el lugar le pareció familiar

-El avión- Nanoha estaba sentada en su asiento, todo lucia normal, tal vez demasiado, se levantó de su asiento

-Busca a Viktor y recupera lo que es tuyo- se oyó la voz de Carim por todo el lugar

-Conoces su alma, encuéntralo- dijo Carim

Nanoha asintió y camino por el pasillo, se encontró con el tipo que la había salvado en el castillo, le bloqueaba el paso, pero estaba completamente inmóvil

-Espero que este avión me lleve lo mas lejos de casa, mi esposa estará furiosa pero ya no puedo estar más con ella- Nanoha escucho la voz del tipo, este se empezó a sublimar y se desvaneció en humo negro, Nanoha continuó caminando por el pasillo del avión, se encontró con las bailarinas gemelas

-Solamente es un estorbo, en cuanto mi carrera despegue le diré adiós para siempre- se oyó de una de ellas

-Siempre esta presionándome, pero ella es la que lo hace peor, en cuanto me vuelva famosa le diré adiós para siempre- se oyó de la otra, ambas desaparecieron en humo negro, Nanoha continuó, una pareja estaba en su camino

-Es tan estúpido, lo único bueno de estar con él es que tendré todo su dinero- se oyó de la mujer

-Ya sé que estas detrás de mi dinero zorra, solamente porque tienes un buen trasero estoy contigo- se oyó del hombre, ambos se desvanecieron en humo negro, eran los dos títeres contra los que se había enfrentado en la torre, decidió no darles importancia y continuó, la siguiente fue su oponente mientras era el carnicero

-Los odio a todos… espero que el avión se estrelle, así no tendría que lidiar con todos- se oyó de la chica, también se desvaneció en humo negro, Nanoha pensaba que era una chica ejemplar, se había equivocado, continuó su camino, se dio de cuenta de algo, todos estaban huyendo, ninguno quería confrontarse a sí mismo, y ella no era diferente

-¡Fate!- Nanoha vio a su amiga, también estaba parada inmóvil en medio del pasillo, Nanoha se acerco a ella

-Nanoha, lamento no poder ayudarte y ya no se qué hacer para hacerlo, a veces creo que tal vez la Nanoha que conocí murió en el crucero, y me odio por pensar eso- Nanoha se quedo estática al oír lo de Fate

-Eres perfecta proyecto F, en tu interior se encuentra la clave de la vida- Viktor apareció junto a ella y la abrazó

-¡Viktor!- Nanoha gritó, Fate desapareció en humo blanco

-¡Que haces aquí!- dijo Viktor trastabillando

-He venido por ti- dijo Nanoha

-¡No puedes vencerme aquí!- dijo Viktor y corrió, Nanoha lo persiguió, Viktor salió por la puerta del avión, Nanoha lo siguió

-¿Dónde estoy?- Nanoha se encontró en un lugar parecido al laboratorio, estaba la mesa en donde había encontrado a Fate, pero sin embargo no había muros, era como una isla flotante, Viktor apareció enfrente de Nanoha

-En parte debo agradecerte- dijo Viktor

-Me ahorraste el trabajo de perseguirte, Esa chica Carim sabe que son un blanco fácil- Viktor comenzó a rodearse con humo negro

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Nanoha

-Alimentándome del alma de las energías negativas- dijo Viktor, Nanoha empezó a sentirse débil

-Tu energía también servirá- dijo Viktor y comenzó a transformarse

-¡Acabare contigo aquí y ahora!- el humo se despejó, Viktor se convirtió en una figura muy alta, su esqueleto metálico estaba cubierto de carne, su cabeza era solo un cráneo con ojos

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que transformarse en algo más grande y feo?- reprochó Nanoha quien rápidamente se tuvo que lanzar a un lado para no ser atravesada por una cadena que salía del brazo de Viktor

-Empiezo a odiar las cadenas- dijo Nanoha

-Las odiaras mas- dijo Viktor, Nanoha intentaba golpearla pero Nanoha era muy rápida

-Adoro este cuerpo- Nanoha tomó un tubo de hierro del piso e intentó golpear a Viktor con él, la cadena rebotó antes de tocar su cuerpo, Nanoha quedo aturdida unos momentos, Viktor la tomó por el cuello, Nanoha tiró el tubo

-¡Te dije que no podrías ganarme!- Viktor la levantó, Nanoha intentaba soltarse, Viktor la soltó desde arriba y antes de que tocara el suela la golpeo fuertemente lanzándola a la orilla del lugar, a Nanoha le dolió hasta el alma

-Despídete Nanoha Takamachi- Dijo Viktor preparándose para darle el golpe de gracia

-¿Es mi fin?- susurró Nanoha, Viktor soltó y golpe pero justo cuando iba a golpearla una luz apareció enfrente de él lanzándolo hasta el otro extremo

-¿Qué fue eso?- Viktor se levantó, Nanoha veía la luz

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti-

-¡Carim!- Nanoha reconoció la voz de su amiga, Nanoha extendió la mano hacia la luz, esta se hizo más intensa, cuando desapareció Nanoha sostenía una espada de hoja serpenteante y una cráneo en la empuñadura

-La espada de la pintura- supuso Nanoha, la blandió varias veces, era bastante ligera

-¿En que estábamos?- dijo Nanoha dirigiéndose a Viktor

-¿Crees que una arma te hará ganar?- Viktor arremetió contra ella

-¡Pruébame!- Nanoha esquivó el ataque y le cortó un brazo, Viktor gritó de dolor

-¿Cómo es posible?- Viktor se arrodilló

-Tengo que conseguirme una de estas- dijo Nanoha, Viktor se levantó, el brazo le brotó de nuevo

-Eso no me lo esperaba- Nanoha retrocedió

-¡Muere!- Viktor lanzo las cadenas contra Nanoha, esta las esquivó hábilmente, se subió a una de ellas, y corrió por una hacia Viktor, le cortó otro brazo

-No me ganaras- dijo Viktor y volvió a hacer que su brazo brotara, pero ahora le costó trabajo

-Tienes un límite- Nanoha le apuntó con la espada

-Eres un incordio- Viktor lanzó un puñetazo, Nanoha apenas lo esquivó y le clavó la espada en el pecho, a la espada le brillaron los ojos del cráneo

-¿Qué haces? ¡Mi energía!- Viktor se alejó rápidamente, la espada absorbía la fuerza Vital de Viktor, del estomago de Viktor salió una especie de esfera de cristal con un bicho adentro

-¿Con que ese eres en realidad?- dijo Nanoha al verlo

-¡Estoy tan cerca! ¡No dejaré que lo arruines!- Nanoha le cortó el otro brazo antes de que la atacara

-¿Cómo pudiste recuperarte?- Viktor se arrodillo agotado- tu alma estaba destrozada, estabas llena de dudas he invadida por el miedo-

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero supongo que es por Fate, ella es la razón por la que me enfrente a todo esto- Nanoha bajo su guardia – cuando pienso en ella a mi lado, siento que puedo lograrlo todo, su mirada tranquila me infunde valor y su voz me dice que siga adelante- Nanoha se acercó a Viktor

-Yo hizo todo esto por mi esposa, ¿Por qué me venciste?- reprocho Viktor

-Porque en alguna parte te desviaste del camino, destruiste la vida de muchas personas, tu propia avaricia te hizo olvidar a tu esposa, la asesinaste cegado por tu ira y en vez de dejarla ir te aferraste a su recuerdo- dijo Nanoha apretando la empuñadura de la espada

-eres una chiquilla insolente- dijo Viktor

-Tal vez lo sea- dijo Nanoha

-Ahora devuélveme mi cuerpo- dijo Nanoha

-No lo hare- dijo Viktor, Nanoha se dio cuenta de que estaba recuperando fuerzas

-Solo quiero que sepas una cosa- dijo Nanoha acercándose a él, lo abrazó

-Te perdono- le susurró Nanoha en el oído- sin ti jamás me habría dado cuenta de lo que en realidad tengo y por eso te doy las gracias- Viktor abrió mucho los ojos – Confío en que esto sea lo correcto, adiós Viktor- Nanoha le había clavado la espada a Viktor en el estomago, atravesó al bicho

-Te odio Nanoha Takamachi- dijo Viktor antes de caer muerto, Nanoha seguía empuñando la espada, parpadeo, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, los cerro fuertemente y cuando los abrió Carim estaba frente a ella

-¿Carim? - Nanoha empuñaba la espada que estaba incrustada en el estomago de Carim

-Me alegro de que seas tú- Carim tocó el rostro de Nanoha, después cayó al suelo, Nanoha la puso en su regazo

-Descuida estarás bien- dijo Nanoha

-Debes ir por Fate, aun hay tiempo, sin el sacrificio del corazón puro su alma será arrastrada al inframundo- dijo Carim

-No te vayas- dijo Nanoha

-Estaré bien- dijo Carim

-Demuestra tu valor para traerla de vuelta- Carim volteó a ver el cuerpo del carnicero

-Era un buen chico, y lo fue hasta la muerte ¿Verdad?- dijo Carim, Nanoha asintió

-Ahora ve- dijo Carim, Nanoha la dejó con cuidado en el piso

-(Nanoha estas allí)- Nanoha escucho la voz de Squall por medio de su mente

-(¿Squall?)- contesto Nanoha

-(Gracias a dios, ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y Fate?) –Preguntaba Squall

-El campo de energía se debe de haber roto con la muerte de Viktor- dijo Nanoha

-(Carim esta herida, necesito que vengan a recogerla, te enviare las coordenada, tengo algo que hacer)- dijo Nanoha

-(Nanoha espera)- Nanoha cortó la comunicación

-Volveré- Nanoha empezó a correr hacia la plaza


	10. Valor

-¡Nanoha!- Squall gritaba

-¡Me cortó!- Maldijo Squall

-¿Las encontraste?- pregunto Hayate

-Afirmativo, están en aquel castillo- se podía ver el castillo a lo lejos

-¿Seguro?- dijo Vita

-Pues el rastreo nos trajo hasta aquí y ella me envió los datos, así que sí, estoy seguro, hay que apurarnos, Carim esta herida- Squall corrió hacia allá

-¿Carim?- pregunto Hayate

-¡Corran!- gritó Squall

**En la plaza…**

Nanoha se acercó al altar, Fate estaba tendida sobre él, detrás del altar había una especie de portal, Nanoha fue con Fate

-¿Fate?- Nanoha tocó en rostro de Fate, estaba helada y no respiraba, Nanoha volteo a ver el altar

-Demuestra tu valor- dijo Nanoha

-Te traeré de vuelta Fate- Nanoha entró en el portal, llegó a un lugar parecido a la torre, las escaleras solo bajaban y detrás de ella había un muro solido

-Parece que solo puedo bajar- Nanoha bajó por las escaleras, parecían no tener fin, cuando se dio cuenta las escaleras desaparecieron, Nanoha cayó al vacio

-¡Auch!- Nanoha cayó de sentón

-Me deteriore el atractivo- Nanoha se sobó, las tinieblas se despejaron

-Esta es mi casa en Umari- dijo Nanoha al ver a su alrededor

-Hay algo diferente- Nanoha se paseó por allí, No había nadie

-Esto es familiar- Nanoha fue hacia la sala, escucho el llanto de una niña pequeña

-¿Hay alguien?- Nanoha fue hacia el sillón, había una niña pequeña llorando, a Nanoha se le hacía muy familiar

-¿Estás bien Niña?- Nanoha se acerco a la niña

-Soy demasiado pequeña, no puedo ayudar a Nadie- sollozaba la pequeña

-Si puedes- dijo Nanoha

-¿En serio?- la niña volteo a verla con lágrimas en los ojos

-Así es- Nanoha sonrió amablemente

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?- dijo la niña, Nanoha puso una mano en el hombro de la niña

-Sonríe, a tus padres y a tus hermanos, les daría mucha tristeza si te ven llorando- dijo Nanoha secándole las lagrimas, la niña asintió

-Tal vez seas una niña aun, pero si te esfuerzas puedes hacer grandes cosas- dijo Nanoha, la niña sonrió, Nanoha se levantó

-¿Cómo se llama señorita?- pregunto la niña

-Me llamo Nanoha Takamachi- dijo Nanoha

-¡Yo también me llamo Nanoha Takamachi!- exclamo la niña feliz, Nanoha le sonrió, la pequeña hizo lo mismo, Nanoha se dirigió a la puerta

-¿Te volveré a ver Nanoha?- la pequeña pregunto

-Tenlo por seguro- Nanoha salió por la puerta, se encontró en su antigua escuela, Habían tres niñas peleando, una rubia forcejeaba con una cobriza mientras una de cabello purpura lloraba

-Arisa, Susuka- susurró Nanoha mientras veía la escena, eso ya lo había visto antes, dos maestros las separaron y se las llevaron, Nanoha los siguió, llegaron a la oficina de los directivos, Arisa y Susuka habían entrado y Nanoha lloraba afuera, la niña se percato de su otro yo

-¿Quién eres?- dijo la niña sollozando, Nanoha se fijo en que la niña la había visto desde un punto siego, era excepcionales sus habilidades

-¿Por qué estaban peleando?- pregunto Nanoha

-Yo solo quería ayudar, pero parece que empeore las cosas- lloraba la pequeña

-Claro que no lo hiciste- dijo Nanoha, la niña la vio fijamente

-muchas veces las palabras no son suficientes para expresar sentimientos- dijo Nanoha

-¿Pero le hice daño?- dijo la niña

-Superficialmente así fue, pero ¿Por qué peleaste?- dijo Nanoha

-Para ayudar a Susuka- dijo la pequeña

-Tu intención fue buena, además Arisa solo comprende las cosas si le das unos coscorrones antes- sonrió Nanoha

-¿Pero me odiará para siempre?- dijo la niña

-Lo bueno de ser niño es que "Para siempre" es solo un ratito- dijo Nanoha, la niña sonrió

-¿Crees que podamos ser amigas?- dijo la niña llena de esperanza

-Si te esmeras en ello si- Nanoha animó, la niña asintió alegre, una puerta se abrió al final del pasillo, de ella salía una luz blanca

-Debo irme- dijo Nanoha

-¿Te volveré a ver?- pregunto la niña

-Así será- Nanoha corrió hacia la puerta, cuando la cruzó esta se cerró, parecía el paraíso, un gran y hermoso cielo azul, un sol brillante, el suelo lleno de flores y una especie de ruinas al centro, Nanoha pensó en si había llegado al paraíso, después vio la figura semitransparente de Fate caminando hacia las ruinas

-¡Fate!- Nanoha la persiguió, después entró a las ruinas, en el centro estaba una camilla de hospital y Fate estaba sobre ella, se acerco lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca una barrera la rechazó

-¿Qué fue eso?- Nanoha tocó la barrera, no la dejaría pasar, la barrera so volvió opaca

-¡Fate!- Nanoha la golpeó, pero no pasaba nada, después vio en la barrera su reflejo, pero no parecía ella, su Barrier Jacket estaba desgarrado y cubierto de Sangre, tanto como sus manos y rostro estaban llenos de sangre seca y parecía que su piel también lo estaba, sus ojos eran completamente negros, Nanoha toco su rostro, ella no lucia así, después quiso tocar el del reflejo, pero cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el reflejo la agarró por la muñeca he intento meterla en donde ella estaba, Nanoha opuso resistencia

-¡Suéltame!- Nanoha intento liberase, de su mano salió una onda expansiva, el reflejo volvió a donde pertenece, Nanoha se tocó la mano, era Azoth quien la había salvado, el reflejo caminó hacia ella y salió de donde estaba

-¿Qué es esto?- Nanoha caminaba hacia atrás a medida de que su reflejo se acercaba

-Yo soy tu- dijo el reflejo

-No es cierto, no soy tan fea- dijo Nanoha, su reflejo sacó a Raising Heart

-Yo soy tus miedos, tu inseguridad, tu culpa- el reflejo se detuvo

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Nanoha

-¿Tu qué quieres?- dijo el reflejo

-Me llevaré a Fate- dijo Nanoha

-Tú la querías alejar- dijo el reflejo

-¡No te estoy preguntando!- Nanoha lanzo una bola de energía a su reflejo, pero esta simplemente esquivó

-Divine Shooter- el reflejo lanzo muchas balas mágicas a Nanoha, esta las esquivó pero regresaron y todas la golpearon, Nanoha salió volando y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, lentamente se levantó, escupió sangre

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- dijo Tambaleante

-Divine Buster- le reflejo le lanzó el ataque, Nanoha corrió para esquivarlo, pero el reflejó la seguía con el as de magia, la golpeó directamente, nuevamente Nanoha estaba en el piso, estaba en clara desventaja, aunque Azoth era una arma muy poderosa no servía para ese tipo de combate, se levantó de nuevo

-Ven y pelea limpio- Nanoha se acerco trastabillando, su reflejo la atacó de nuevo, Nanoha lamentó no tener a Raising Heart

**En el Bosque**

-¡Master! - Raising Heart reaccionó

-¿Raising Heart? ¿Bardiche?- Squall observó a la esferita elevarse en el cielo, Bardiche salió también

-Siente que Nanoha la necesita- dijo Vita, la esferita y el triangulo dorado se fueron rápidamente

-Hay que seguir en esa dirección- dijo Hayate

**En el portal**

Nanoha estaba bastante herida, recibía todos los golpes de su adversario

-No tienes razón para vivir- dijo el reflejo

-Me llevaré a Fate, no importa lo que pase- Nanoha esquivó un golpe de su reflejo

-¡Muere!-Nanoha disparó una bola de energía contra su reflejo, esta puso un escudo para defenderse, pero el disparo rompió su defensa

-¡Trágate esto!- Nanoha le dio un puñetazo, su reflejo se reincorporo rápidamente

-¿Te gusto?- Nanoha sitio como si algo la sujetara

-¿Una atadura?- Nanoha forcejeó pero no podía romper

-¿Por qué peleas?- el reflejo le apuntó

-Blaster 3- dijo el reflejo

-Esto es malo- Nanoha sabía que si era golpeada por ese ataque seria su final

-Divine Buster- Nanoha no podía esquivar, cerró los ojos deseando que algo pasara

-Protección- una voz se escucho enfrente de Nanoha

-¡Raising Heart!- Nanoha sabía que era su dispositivo, estaba enfrente de ella montando una barrera del ataque, pero esta se agrietaba rápidamente

-¡No!- Nanoha se intentaba liberar, un hilo de energía voló desde Azoth hasta Raising Heart

-Power Surge- La barrera cambio de color a un azul cielo, las grietas se repararon, el ataque ceso, Nanoha estaba ilesa del ataque, las ataduras desaparecieron

-Me alegra de que estés aquí- Nanoha sostuvo entre sus manos a su dispositivo

-¡Set up! - Grito Nanoha

-Stand by Ready! – dijo Raising Heart, inmediatamente apareció el traje protector de Nanoha

-había olvidado lo bien que se sentía- Nanoha sostenía su dispositivo, Bardiche llegó y se puso enfrente de Nanoha, esta lo tomó

-Es bueno tenerla de vuelta- dijo Raising Heart, Bardiche brilló afablemente, Nanoha asintió

-Es hora de acabar con esto- Nanoha se lanzó contra su reflejo

-Tú no eres yo- dijo Nanoha mientras peleaban en el aire, su reflejo no dijo Nada, ambas atacaban y se defendían, pero Nanoha notó que su contrincante se debilitaba

-¡Divine Buster!- Nanoha lanzó su ataque, su contrincante bloqueo con un escudo pero se hizo añicos al impactar el poder de Raising Heart y Azoth

-Ya no puedes ganar- Nanoha se acerco a ella

-Solo eres fuerte si yo soy débil- el reflejo intento atacara de nuevo, pero Nanoha le dio una patada

-Nunca mas seré prisionera de mi propio miedo- Nanoha la observó en el suelo, se dio la vuelta

-Fate- Nanoha corrió hacia donde estaba Fate, la barrera se había disipado, se acercó a ella

-¿Fate?- Nanoha tomó la figura semitransparente de Fate entre sus brazos, la cargó y enseguida apareció un portal detrás de ella, conducía a la plaza, salió por él, el cuerpo de Fate seguía en el altar, Nanoha caminó hasta él y dejó el alma de Fate sobre su cuerpo

**Mientras tanto**

-¡Miren es Carim!- Exclamó Shamal al ver a la rubia sangrando junto a un árbol

-¿Carim? ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Hayate

-Estoy bien, Nanoha y Fate están en la plaza, ayúdenlas- Carim tosió sangre

-Descuida estarás bien- dijo Shamal

-¿Qué es ese monstruo?- Squall se acerco con cuidado a verlo

-Cosas terribles han pasado aquí- dijo Carim

-No te esfuerces- dijo Signum

-Hay que seguir- dijo Hayate

-El Lagunamov estará aquí pronto- dijo Squall- Shamal, Zafira, quédense con Carim

-Nanoha, Fate, casi estamos allí- Hayate y compañía se dirigieron a la plaza

**En la plaza**

-¿Fate? Despierta… por favor- a Nanoha le salían lágrimas de los ojos, Nanoha estaba paralizada, Fate no despertaba, un sentimiento de frustración la invadía, ¿Así perdería aquello por lo que con tanta desesperación había luchado?, la invadió la ira, levantó la mano izquierda queriendo golpear el cuerpo de Fate para ver si reaccionaba, pero no tenia caso, puso la misma mano que había levantado sobre el cuerpo de Fate y recargo su cabeza en el abdomen de su amiga deseando que reaccionara

-Dime algo por favor- Susurraba Nanoha mientras lloraba

-Vuelve… a decir mi nombre…-

-Nanoha…- Nanoha levantó la cabeza, Fate la veía con una dulce mirada y una tierna sonrisa, Nanoha no esperó y la abrazó fuertemente, Fate correspondió el abrazo

-Estas bien, estas bien, estas bien- repetía Nanoha sollozando

-Todo gracias a ti- Fate también lloraba

**En el bosque:**

-¡De dónde demonios salen estos!- Squall degolló a un zombi

-Algo raro pasa aquí- Signum estaba forcejeando contra varios

-¿Crees que Nanoha y Fate sepan esto?- Hayate intentaba deshacerse de los que la atacaban

-¡Takamachi es distraída, Pero si no se diera cuenta sería demasiado!- Vita atacaba lo más rápido que podía, Mas zombis emergieron

-¡Mierda!- Maldijo Hayate

**En la plaza**

-Salgamos de aquí- Nanoha y Fate se separaron

-Tienes razón- dijo Fate

-¿Puedes caminar?- pregunto Nanoha

-Claro- Fate se puso de pie, ambas caminaron, pero se detuvieron cuando se produjo un temblor

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Fate

-Creo que fue un temblor- contesto Nanoha

- ¬.¬ - Fate vio a Nanoha, el suelo donde estaban se empezó a agrietar, ambas corrieron para ponerse a salvo

-¡Eso no es un temblor!- grito Nanoha

-No me digas ¬.¬ - del suelo salió una bestia enorme parecida a un dragón, pero de color blanco, blanco como la nieve

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Fate

-Creo saber que- dijo Nanoha, el demonio lanzo un haz de luz parecido al de Raising Heart a ambas

-¡Soy yo!- dijo Nanoha aventando a Fate fuera del alcance del ataque y saltando hacia el lado contrario

-Tú no eres tan fea- dijo Fate

-Es complicado de explicar- dijo Nanoha poniéndose en guardia

-Espérame aquí- dijo Nanoha

-Ni madres, te acompañaré- dijo Fate

-Es mi problema- dijo Nanoha

-También es mío, no aceptaré un no- dijo Fate firmemente, Nanoha se rasco la cabeza, busco algo en su bolsillo

-Al menos toma esto- Nanoha le dio a Bardiche

-Ahora si- Fate lo tomó

-Get set- dijo Bardiche

-¡Set Up!- Fate se puso su Traje protector

-A la carga- Nanoha y Fate se dirigieron al ataque, el demonio extendió sus alas produciendo una onda expansiva

-No será Fácil- dijo Nanoha, Fate la tomó de la mano

-Juntas lo lograremos- dijo Fate, Nanoha asintió, Fate arremetió con Bardiche, el demonio lanzo un zarpazo para quitársela de encima, Fate lo esquivo, Nanoha lanzaba balas místicas a distancia, el demonio dio una vuelta produciendo un viento que aturdió a Fate, después la tomo con una de sus garras y la estrelló varias veces contra el piso

-¡NANOHA!- Fate pidió ayuda, Nanoha se acercó y lanzo a Raising Heart contra la garra del demonio, este la soltó, Fate se dio una voltereta en el aire y le cortó la garra al demonio

-¡Divine Buster!- Nanoha lanzo su ataque contra el demonio impactándolo directamente, el demonio salió volando, pero se recuperó en el aire, se elevó y abrió la boca, la energía se concentraba rápidamente

-No lo alcanzaremos- dijo Fate

-No es necesario- Nanoha apunto hacia arriba

-¡Blaster 3!- grito Nanoha, Fate comprendió

-¡Sonic Form!- Fate cambio su traje

-¡Divine!- grito Nanoha

-¡Trident!- Fate también se preparo, el demonio lanzo su ataque

-¡Buster!-

-¡Smasher!- Ambas lanzaron su ataque, el demonio también lanzo el suyo, ambos impactaron

-¡Uno!- grito Nanoha

-¡Dos!- grito Fate y ambas aumentaron el poder de los ataques golpeando al demonio con sus ataques, este cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, había recibido mucho daño

-¿Lo derrotamos?- preguntó Fate, el demonio se transformó en su reflejo, Nanoha se acerco

-¿Has encontrado la razón para vivir?- preguntó el reflejo

-Así es, y lo defenderé si titubear- dijo Nanoha, el reflejo se transformó en Nanoha

-Pero pese a todo te acepto- dijo Nanoha, el reflejo se unió a ella

-Gracias por todo- dijo Nanoha, Fate le puso una mano en el hombro

-Parece que tenía miedo de mi misma- dijo Nanoha

-A veces somos nuestro peor enemigo- dijo Fate, ambas se dirigieron al bosque

-¡Mira el Lagunamov!- exclamó Fate al ver la Nave aterrizar en la plaza, Nanoha y Fate caminaron hasta ella

-Nos tenían preocupados- dijo Squall bajando de la nave, en seguida bajo Hayate corriendo y las abrazo

-¡No vuelvan a asustarme así!- regaño Hayate

-descuida- ambas correspondieron a Hayate en su abrazo, Signum también salió

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo Signum

-¿Y Carim?- pregunto Nanoha

-¿Carim?- dijo Fate

-Larga historia- dijo Nanoha

-Está adentro, Shamal la está atendiendo- dijo Squall, todos entraron al Lagunamov para dirigirse a casa, Nanoha descansaba en el regazo de Fate, esta veía por la ventana

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó Nanoha

-El castillo- dijo Fate

-¿Aun te asusta?- dijo Nanoha sentándose bien

-¿Qué pasará con él?- dijo Fate

-Un equipo de limpieza lo arreglara- dijo Squall entrando, se sentó enfrente de ellas

-¿Están bien?- dijo Squall

-Ahora si- dijo Nanoha

-Me alegra- dijo Squall

-Antes de que pase otra cosa quería pedirte una cosa- dijo Squall

-Claro- dijo Nanoha

-Veras…- empezó a decir Squall

-¡Enserio!- gritaron Nanoha y Fate

**6 meses después…**

Nanoha estaba poniéndose un vestido muy bonito

-Rápido Nanoha- dijo Fate, ella tenía puesto un traje formal de hombre

-No me caben las boobies en este traje- Fate se estaba cerrando la camisa

-Déjame ayudarte- Nanoha acerco sus manos al pecho de Fate

-¡Hey!- Fate se cubrió y se hizo a un lado

-¿Qué?- pregunto Nanoha

-Mañosa- dijo Fate, Nanoha se indignó

-¿Me crees capas de…?-

-Si- Fate no dejó terminar a Nanoha

-No seas llorona-

-De acuerdo, pero sin cosas raras- dijo Fate dejándose

-Ok, antes no te quejabas- dijo Nanoha

-Tenemos que salir- dijo Fate, Nanoha le cerró la camisa y Fate se acomodó el sacó y se puso la corbata

-De acuerdo- salieron del vestidor de la iglesia y entraron en el salón principal, todos sus conocidos estaban allí, enfrente de ellas estaba el altar al final de la alfombra roja, Fate se fue a sentar hasta enfrente y Nanoha se paró junto a Hayate que estaba en el lugar de las damas de honor

-T ves bien- dijo Hayate

-Gracias, tu también- respondió Nanoha

-Y Fate está muy elegante- rió Hayate

-Mira a Squall- dijo Nanoha, voltearon a ver a Squall en su traje de SeeD formal, parado enfrente del altar, entonces la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, las puertas se abrieron, Rinoa entró en su vestido de Novia, detrás de ella Vivio y Einhart sostenían la cola, Rinoa caminó hacia el altar, todos atentos a cada uno de sus pasos, Rinoa sonreía, y Squall con su hierática expresión, la novia llegó al altar

-Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos hoy para unir a estas dos personas en santo matrimonio- dijo el padre, Laguna ya estaba llorando, Nanoha admiró a los invitados, todos con su sonrisa solemne, a excepción de Laguna claro

-(Yo no creo en el matrimonio)- Nanoha recordó las palabras de Squall, sonrió melancólicamente

-¿Padrino, tiene los anillos?- preguntó el padre

-Claro que si- Fate se levantó con una cajita en las manos, fue hasta los novios y le entregó a Squall la cajita, Fate regresó a su asiento los novios comenzaron a decir sus votos, la voz de Rinoa era tan suave y la de Squall tan rígida, Squall colocó el anillo en el dedo de Rinoa y ella lo puso en el de Squall

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- Squall y Rinoa se besaron y todos estallaron en alegría y gozo, Squall y Rinoa al fin estaban casados, todos salieron para festejar a los recién casados, pero Nanoha se quedo adentro

-¿Qué te pasa Nanoha?- Fate se acercó a ella, Nanoha estaba llorando

-Nada, es solo que… Nuestro Squall se casó- dijo Nanoha entre sollozos, Fate la abrazó

-Está bien, el siempre será nuestro amigo- dijo Fate

-Lo sé, pero aun así es triste- dijo Nanoha

-Y feliz- dijo Nuevamente

-Es triste y feliz- dijo Fate

-Como la muerte de un payaso- dijo Nanoha, ambas se rieron

-Este es el día feliz de Squall, será mejor que estemos allí para el- dijo Fate, Nanoha asintió, Fate se adelantó, Nanoha la siguió, volteo a ver el altar, aun podía ver a Fate recostada allí, las cicatrices seguían allí, pero eso estaba bien, le recordarían lo mucho que le costó conseguir lo que tenia

-Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, y jamás me rendiré- salió del templo para reunirse con sus amigos, aquellas personas que creyeron en ella y que nunca la abandonaron


	11. Epilogo

Epilogo

-¿Esta buena la fiesta no?- Squall se sentó junto a Nanoha

-Squall, deberías de estar con tu nueva esposa- dijo Nanoha

-Eso intentaba, pero Rinoa me dijo que había una aguafiestas sentada y me di cuenta que eras tú- dijo Squall, Nanoha lo veía fijamente

-Por lo regular ahora estarías ebria, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Squall

-Nada realmente- dijo Nanoha

-Regla número uno, cuando una mujer dice nada algo pasa- dijo Squall, Nanoha sonrió un poco

-Ya estas casado, vas a tener una familia, y ni Fate ni yo estaremos allí- Nanoha hablaba seriamente

-Mentira, yo siempre estaré allí para ti y para todos, es matrimonio, no voy a morir- dijo Squall

-Ahora quita esa cara larga y diviértete- Squall se levantó y le extendió la mano, Nanoha la tomó y se levantó

-Estarás bien, ya encontrarás a alguien para ti, una persona especial que siempre estará a tu lado durante toda la vida, o tal vez esté más cerca de creo- dijo Squall y los dos fueron hacia la pista de baile, Nanoha aun pensaba en el castillo, Estaba satisfecha con el resultado, logro darse cuenta quien era y para que estaba allí.

Nanoha, Fate y Vivio llegaban a su casa después de la boda, ya era de noche, Vivio bostezaba

-A dormir linda- Fate acaricio la cabeza de Vivio y esta asintió para después subir a su habitación, Nanoha veía el sillón de su amigo

-Hable con Squall en la fiesta- dijo Nanoha, Fate se acercó a ella

-¿Qué te dijo?- Fate la abrazó por la espalda

-Vomitó verdad- dijo Nanoha- me dijo lo mismo que tu-

-Es sabio- dijo Fate, Nanoha asintió

-Tardaré tiempo para acostumbrarme a su ausencia- Nanoha

-Primero te dio trabajo acostumbrarte a su presencia- Fate empezó a quitarle el vestido a Nanoha, Fate observó las cicatrices de Nanoha

-Puede que sean cicatrices, pero siento aun el dolor en carne viva- dijo Nanoha, Fate la volvió a abrazar

-Muchas han sido por mi culpa- a Fate le escurrió una lagrima, Nanoha le limpio la cara

-Las heridas son muestras de que he vivido por aquellos a los que amo, y no me arrepiento de ello- sonrió Nanoha, Fate también sonrió

-Yo te ayudare a que esas heridas sanen, estaré a tu lado toda la vida- las dos se abrazaron fuertemente


End file.
